Uta No Prince Sama: Una historia diferente
by Black.Rose.11.99
Summary: Esta es una historia diferente, aquí no existe Haruka, AQUÍ existe Arantza y Carla dos chicas con un sueño de aspirar a Idol, y donde es mejor que Gakuen Saotome donde conocerán a los chicos de STARISH. Entonces si aquí no existe Haruka ¿Se formara STARISH? ¿Que ocultan Carla y Arantza? ¿Romperán la regla especial?
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer fanfic, lo empece a escribir gracias a mi amiga Carla *CARLA SE QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO XD*, Espero que les guste, siento si algunas cosas no estan claras, espero que lo disfruten._

*Pensamientos*

(Notas de autora)

_Ire agregando mas con el tiempo._

_UTA NO PRINCE SAMA... NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO USO PARA MIS PLANES MALEVOLOS, ESTE FANFIC ES HECHO POR MI._

_ATTE: BLACK. ROSE.11.99 O ARANTZA_

**Capitulo 1: ¿!ES UNA BROMA VERDAD!?**

Gakuen Saotome, una escuela donde aceptan a las personas más talentosas que aspiran a Idols o compositores. Tienes que ser de los mejores para llegar a entrar a esa escuela. Mi amiga Carla y yo, fuimos a hacer el examen aquel día nevado en que por poco llegábamos tarde y no nos dejarían entrar, fue pura suerte haber llegado. Ese día fue muy horrible, sentí aquel nudo que me hacia sentir mas nerviosa aun y llegue a pensar que no quedaríamos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando nos enviaron una carta diciéndonos que pudimos entrar a Gakuen Saotome. Mi amiga Carla no para de leerla, no se lo creía, Yo por supuesto me sorprendí, pero sabiendo nuestro talento para cantar era de esperarse que quedáramos**. **

**Nosotras demostraremos que somos geniales a toda aquella gente que en un pasado no nos apoyo.**

Arantza Pov.

Mi amiga Carla no paraba de emocionarse después de la gran noticia, incluso ayer, el día que nos mudamos a los dormitorios de esta escuela, me hablo a las 5 de la mañana, ¡PUEDEN CREERLO!, ella si que esta loca, pero aun así la quiero. Volviendo al tema, me encuentro en la explanada de esta escuela, esperando a que aparezca mi amiga… Ya que recuerdo….. ayer que llegamos el director de esta escuela hizo una gran escena donde nos daba las felicitaciones por haber quedado… etc, etc, me perdí todo eso, lo único que supe fue que el estaba … loco….. Incluso pensé que era un pariente perdido de Carla….

-¡HEY! – reconocí esa voz al instante, voltee y le di una sonrisa.

-Hola- dije moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Nee, aun no puedo creer que estemos en esta escuela, ¡MIRA ESTAMOS AQUÍ EN GAKUEN SAOTOME!- dijo dando saltos.

- Oyes si no me dices gritándome en el oído que estamos en gakuen Saotome, ni cuenta me doy- dije con sarcasmo

-Moooo, eres muy mala conmigo- dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Ya le iva a contestar, estaba pensando algún comentario sarcástico, pero, el timbre suena y mi comentario sarcástico se esfuma como el viento.

-¡Ohh! El timbre ya sonó- dijo Carla

-Carla te diría un comentario sarcástico, pero, sabes algo ya toco y aun seguimos paradas a mitad de la explana y no sabemos ni papa de donde carajo nos toca clase- dije exasperada

-No, si lo sabemos, a ti te toca en e mí en el A, ¿Ves como si lo sabemos?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-1…2…..3… no mates a nadie aun, no aun no, tranquilízate Arantza, no la mates, no la mates- dije para mi misma

Carla Pov.

-Oyes ya te dije que dejes de hablar sola, nos da mala fama, deja tus problemas psicológicos cuando estés sola- dije fingiendo inocencia.

-…..Hija de …- interrumpí -Adiós, Arantza, nos veremos después- Salí corriendo antes de que terminara la frase.

Mientras seguía corriendo, pues en cierto sentido, Arantza tenía razón, había tocado el timbre y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba mi salón. Aun seguía emocionada y por toda la emoción acumulada ayer olvide investigar donde se encontraba mi salón, ayer solo pensaba en si habría chicos guapos, o que si conociéramos a alguien que tal vez en un futuro se vuelva famoso seria genial…. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, choque con alguien.

-Perdón, iba distraído, ¿estas bien? – dijo una voz masculina, mi peor error fue el haber volteado a ver su cara, era tan…tan.. guapo, un chico pelirrojo de ojos naranjas rojizos y con una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo…. Tampoco estaba mal, incluso se veía que era tan …..

-¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?, estas un poco roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?- dijo el chico interrumpiendo mis pensamientos tan poco saludables.

-¡Eeee! ¡Siiii! ¡ESTOY DE MARAVILLA! – dije asustando un poco al chico

*Genial Carla, el primer chico guapo de la escuela que conoces y los asustas*

Cuando creí que saldría corriendo en cualquier segundo estaba preparada para gritar y llorar, claro fingidamente.

-Soy Ittoki Otoya, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Carla, igualmente- dije respondiendo a su movimiento anterior.

En eso observo mi mano y veo mi reloj, un reloj que me regalo Arantza….Espera…Reloj…Hora…timbre…clases…..salón…. . ¡OH RAYOS!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- dije gritando, haciendo al chico asustarse, de seguro piensa que soy bipolar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Otoya aun asustado un poco.

-Creo que nuestra platica tendrá que ser después, sabes vamos 10 minutos retrasados a clases, y yo ni siquiera se donde esta mi salón- dije un poco desesperada

-¡…..! CIERTO, ¿en que clase vas? – dijo Otoya.

-En la A-dije

-Igual yo- dijo Otoya tomándome la mano sin previo aviso para salir corriendo donde supongo que será nuestro salón.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Al parecer el sensei no ha llegado- dijo Otoya

El aun sostenía mi mano firmemente, y es aquí cuando empiezo a imaginar cosas poco saludable, pero eso seria después tendria que decirle que soltara mi mano, porque si alguien nos veia asi provocaría malas interpretaciones…aunque no seria malo.

-Emmm…..Otoya…mi mano- dije un poco avergonzada

-¡Ohh! ¡PERDON!- dijo soltándome la mano

-Creo que deberíamos de entrar- dije

-Eeee si- dijo entrando al salón, yo hice lo mismo y busque un lugar vació, para mi suerte el lugar vació era enseguida de el.

Fin Carla Pov

Arantza Pov.

-…..Hija de …- interrumpió -Adiós, arantza, nos veremos después- salio corriendo - …la tostada…. Y se fue- dije un poco aliviada, aunque mi tranquilidad no duro mucho hasta que recordé que tenia que encontrar mi salón.

Fui a ver en el mapa de la escuela, por cierto la idiota ni se dio cuenta de donde que el mapa se encontraba atrás de ella. Ya que localice mi salón, Salí tranquilamente hacia el, al cabo un regaño mas o menos me da igual.

Seguía caminando pensando en Carla todo el show que habrá hecho para encontrar el salón, no olvido la idea en que casi haya incendiado un salón para encontrar el suyo y que el aula que incendiara fuera el suyo, mis ideas son locas pero me entretenían mientras llegaba al aula. No tarde demasiado en llegar, ya estaba preparada para un regaño, pero me encuentro la sorpresa de que el profesor aun no esta en el aula. Busco algún asiento vació y encuentro uno enseguida de un peliazul…guapo, intentar no me matara.

-Disculpa ¿me puedo sentar en este lugar?- dije con los mejores modales que pude, aunque creo que dije algo mal porque automáticamente todos voltearon a verme como si fuera Carla (ósea una loca).

-Me da igual- dijo el peliazul en tono frió como el hielo, ¡LO SABIA! Los guapos son los de pocos amigos O DEL OTRO BANDO, Pero ese me da igual fue el que derramo el vaso de la poca paciencia que había juntado minutos antes. Si el iba a ser así, yo podía jugar los mismo.

-¡Oyes si no me quieres sentada aquí, solo dilo claro y directamente!- dije viéndolo a el - ¡QUE! ¡¿TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA?! DEJEN DE ANDAR DE METICHES- dije a las demás personas de salón, ¡ahora estoy segura de que nadie me hablara en mi vida aquí en esta escuela!, en eso entro una persona que parecía ser el sensei.

-Siéntense todos- dijo el sensei, creo, ya iba a moverme a otro lugar cuando el sensei habla de nuevo.

-Señorita, dije que todos se sentara- dijo el sensei.

-Pero…..- fui interrumpida por una mano que me jalo haciendo que me sentara en el lugar que tenia planeado utilizar minutos atrás.

-Gracias- dijo el sensei

Localice la mano y era nada mas y menos que el estupido….pero sexy… peliazul amargado de minutos atrás. Retire mi mano violentamente de el.

*! PERO QUE CARAJOS LE SUCEDE !*

-Bueno empecemos- dijo el sensei, tendría que mantenerme en ese lugar.

Fin Pov Arantza

Normal Pov

(Aquí se estará narrando en dos partes distintitas, en el salón A y en el S, por lo tanto cuando ponga R significa Ringo - sensei y H, Hyuga – Sensei.)

En los salones se encontraba los profesores de cada aula.

R: Mis alumnos soy Ringo – sensei.

H: Soy Hyuga y sere su sensei.

R: Antes que empecemos lo de saber quien es Idol y compositor hay algo que deben saber…

H: En esta escuela hay una regla importante, esa regla no se debe romper.

R: Esa regla es…

H/R: ¡ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE!

Carla y Arantza: *¿¡ES UNA BROMA VERDAD!? *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

_Sinceramente no se si esta corto, pero espero respuestas y juro que subo capitulos a diario o lo mas posible que se pueda, NO DEJEN MORIRME SOLITA PLISSSSS. Carla sigue leyendo yo lo se, hahahaha NO ME MATES._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno este capitulo, sinceramente no supe que nombre poner, pero espero que les guste. Perdón si tengo alguna falta de ortografia o si hay algo raro, sinceramente no supe que demonios escribir así que no pidan demasiado_

Capitulo 2: ¿Luces de Navidad? ¿Idol o compositora?

_H/R: ¡ESTA ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO ENAMORARSE!_

_Carla y Arantza: *¿¡ES UNA BROMA VERDAD!? * _

Pensamientos Carla.

*Que….como…..PORQUE… si hay chicos tan….lindos….hermosos….violables es la palabra que buscaba, Okay no pero PORQUE HACEN ESTO, los profesores no nos quieren, me iré a llorar a el rincón de mi mente*

Fin pensamientos Carla

Pensamientos Arantza

*Que demonios, Me imagino la cara de Carla de cuando lo escucho, aunque yo también me impacte, pues estar rodeadas de chicos guapos no es la mejor opción pero creo que me ira mejor que Carla, ella a de estar muriéndose*

Fin de pensamientos Arantza.

Normal Pov.

Mientras tanto en el salon S, una chica se levanta y pregunta:

- ¿Y que pasa si rompes la regla?

- Estarán en graves problemas- dijo Hyuga- sensei.

Antes de que la chica pudiera comentar algo mas el timbre suena.

Fin normal Pov.

Carla Pov.

Carla reacciona, debes buscar a Arantza….de seguro estará en la cafetería.

-Otoya ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la cafetería? – le pregunte

-Ehhh, claro de hecho iba para allá, ven vamos- dijo Otoya, de ahí nos fuimos a la cafetería.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la cafetería donde un chico rubio de lentes salio disparado hacia mi…

-Pero que….- antes de que pudiera terminar fui empujada hacia un lado por un chico peliazul, de mi misma clase, si no fuera por Otoya hubiera caído directo al suelo, pero si no fuera por el peliazul el chico de lentes que ni siquiera conozco me estuviera medio matando por lo que el creo que llama abrazo.

-¡Eres muy linda!- decía el chico de lentes- ¿nee? ¿Por que te estoy abrazando a ti?- pregunto el chico.

-¡Natsuki, no puedes llegar a abrazar a la gente solo por que te parece linda!- dijo otro rubio que llego no se cuando y por cierto es muy enano.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el peliazul.

-Ehhh….si…creo- dije un poco aturdida, ve a mucha gente que no conoces hablarte es raro, ¿Será que soy demasiado linda para ellos? ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de mi belleza! Hahahaha.

-Soy Masato- dijo el peliazul

-Yo soy Natsuki- dijo el de lentes señalándose a el mismo – y el es Syo- dijo señalando al chico rubio enano. – Siento haber querido abrazarte de la nada pero eres tan linda- dijo Natsuki con estrellitas en los ojos.

No se como ocurrió, pero de un segundo a otro estaba sentada en una mesa con 5 chicos guapos, ¡Si! 5 y ¿por que? Bueno pues después de ir por comida Otoya, Natsuki, Syo, Masato y yo, fuimos a una mesa donde minutos después al parecer apareció el famoso Ren de la familia Jinguji, Ja creían que no sabia nada, pero de hecho también se un poco de Masato. No se como nos convencimos todos de sentarnos juntos, pero el chiste es que estaré rodeada de 5 chicos guapos mientras espero a Arantza, lo que le dará cuando me vea. Hablando de la reina de roma, ella aparece acercándose a nosotros con una bandeja de comida, pero ella …. ¿Esta brillando?

-Oigan, la que va ahí- señale a Arantza- es mi amiga de la que les hablaba, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Soy yo o ella esta brillando?- pregunte con una cara de confusión.

- Ehh, en verdad esta brillando- dijo Otoya

-Esta bien que aquí venga estrella, pero no significa que tengan que brillar como una- dijo Ren con una voz ¿sexy? y riéndose un poco ¿sexy? ¿que pasa con el? Aunque todos empezaron a reír un poco con aquel comentario, menos Masato, el vivirá mas.

Ella llego miro a todos, los demás estaban tratando de disimular su risa, pero creo que morirán.

-¿Me puedo sentar o quieren que baile y sea su circo para que se rían con mas ganas?- dijo con un tono enojado…. Mas bien enojadísimo.

-Oye calma lady, es solo que admítelo da un poco de risa ver a alguien brillar en una escuela de idols y compositores- dijo Ren en tono seductor…. Ya estuvo que murió joven.

-Pues por lo menos yo no soy un play boy que se cree la gran cosa cuando ni siquiera lo es- dijo Arantza, creo que lo puso en su lugar, o por lo menos lo hirió y mas cuando Masato rió disimuladamente.

Tendré que interferir si no queremos asesinatos, además a Ren ese comentario no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-Oyes tranquilo viejo- dije una frase de una serie que veíamos antes haciendo los mismo movimientos, lo único que por lo menos le haría reír un poco, los demás me veían raro, ahh me acostumbre, y si, fue así ella rió un poco – Ahhh así es mejor, y entonces ¿Qué ocurrió mi querida estrella fugaz?- dije un poco mas aliviada.

Arantza murmuro algo intendible.

Fin Carla pov.

Arantza Pov.

Estupido Tokiya, estupido sensei de Carla, estupida escuela, estupido brillo, todo es estupido, EXCEPTO …. EL CHOCOLATE QUE LLEVO EN MI BANDEJA, el no, el es un amor.

Iba directo a la mesa donde localice a Carla con 5 chicos, esa aprovecha, esto me las pagara. Por las caras que tenían y aquella frase del rubio play boy, SI LEÍ SUS LABIOS, todos se empezaron a reír, el morirá hoy. Cuando llegue trataban de disimular sus risas.

-¿Me puedo sentar o quieren que baile y sea su circo para que se rían con mas ganas?- dije con un tono enojado.

-Oye calma lady, es solo que admítelo da un poco de risa ver a alguien brillar en una escuela de idols y compositores- dijo el play boy.

-Pues por lo menos yo no soy un play boy que se cree la gran cosa cuando ni siquiera lo es- dije, creo que herí su orgullo.

-Oyes tranquilo viejo- dijo Carla, ella sabe cuando es bueno interferir y sabe que con aquella frase no puedo resistir a poner por lo menos una sonrisa – Ahhh así es mejor, y entonces ¿Qué ocurrió mi querida estrella fugaz?- dijo un poco mas aliviada.

-Todo fue por el estupido de Tokiya- murmure.

-Deja de murmurar- dijo Carla

-Pues mi querida amiga y desconocidos conocidos de Carla- dije a Carla en tono amable pero fulminando a los demás – entrando a clases digamos que… le grite a un chico de mi clase- fui interrumpida.

-Así que fuiste tu la que le gritaste a Tokiya- dijo un chico rubio ¿enano?

- Ehhh si- el chico iba a decir algo- NO me importa tu opinión, el punto es que le grite, llego el profesor, pensé que no lo había escuchado pero al terminar clases nos dijo que nos quedáramos al ultimo….

Flashback

- Se las pasare esta vez….. blah blah blah- decia Hyuga- sensei, no le puse atención. De repente entro otra sensei al salón y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurrió Hyuga?- pregunto ella.

- Tuvieron un pequeño problema- dijo Hyuga-sensei y le explico lo que ocurrió.

- ohh veo, Ichinose me decepciona un poco de ti tratar a una dama así, por eso te daré un castigo - y de repente saco brillos, los puso en su mano y los soplo hacia Tokiya. FUE TAN GENIAL. Desgraciadamente el mundo conspira en mi contra y empecé a reír sin control.

-Tu no te vas libre- dijo Ringo-sensei

Fin flashback

-Y antes de que pudiera decir algo o darme cuenta, ya estaba llena de brillos de colores y parecía lucecita de Navidad-dije – trate de ir a cambiarme pero Ringo sensei dijo que era parte del castigo quedarnos así hasta el final de clases, en pocas palabras nos amenazo, y por lo tanto Tokiya y yo andamos por toda la escuela como luces de navidad- dije con un aura negra a mi alrededor –Juro que cuando pueda asesinar a alguien lo haré, en especial a Ringo-sensei, ¡PARECÍA QUE ESCUPIA EMOCIÓN POR LOS OJOS!, además pensé que era maga, por que saco los brillos de la nada y los esparció como si fuera un truco- termine de contar todo lo que tenia que decir.

Me di cuenta de que todos querían reír.

-Ya pueden reírse- dije, empezaron a reír- Idiotas, juro que les pasara algo igual, a ti también Carla- murmure sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aun después de 5 minutos seguían riendo.

-!Ya basta!- se callaron- al fin cierran sus bocas, y bueno ya que estoy aquí veo que tienes buena compañía CARLA-dije en un tono insinuador.

Carla rió macabra mente, creo que me quiere matar.

-ok, simplemente fue el comentario, osea es raro ver a tu amiga en una mesa con 5 chicos, por cierto guapos, y lleva menos de 24 horas en esta escuela- dije, los chicos de mi clase S y los desconocidos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Guapos- ¿Que? es la verdad, tal vez algunos no tenga la mejor personalidad- dije la indirecta para Ren- pero siguen siendo guapos- dije

-Oyes creo que sabes aquella regla, no es por ser mala, pero cállate mejor, ¿Si?- dijo Carla

-De hecho sobre eso te quería hablar, pero como hay monos en la costa no te puedo decir nada, así que te lo tendré que decir hasta que estemos en nuestra habitación, Si me disculpan "Guapos" y Carla me largo- dije un poco molesta aun.

Fin Arantza pov

Carla pov.

Veía como mi amiga se iba, simplemente no podría creer que les haya dicho guapos, se que haya no le importa que la saquen de una escuela, pero puede causar problemas a los demás. Espere a que se fuera para hablar

-Oigan chicos, no le hagan caso, solo esta de mal humor por lo que hizo Ringo-sensei, pido perdón por ella- dije en tono de disculpa, al final y al cabo ella nunca pediría perdón, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

-Oye lady, tu no te tienes que disculpar, de hecho es ella la que lo debe hacer- dijo Ren

-Ese es el problema, ella nunca lo haría- dije

-Aaahhh que puedo decir todos tienen algo especial y bueno, tal vez su carácter no es el mejor, pero de seguro es amable cuando te conoce- dijo Syo

-!Claro! ella es muy amable, pero no se haya mucho con la gente, es por eso que no le gusta hacer amigos o amiga- dije

- Aunque ella es muy linda- dijo Natsuki con estrellitas en los ojos, por un momento pensé cuando salio disparado a abrazarme.

-Oyes me preguntaba, la mayoría que están aquí es porque tienen una meta, pero de hecho hemos hablado mucho pero no hemos preguntado sobre ti, ni siquiera se que eres, si aspiras a Idol o Compositora- dijo Otoya

-Es cierto- dijo Masato

-Yo te veo cara de una linda compositora- dijo Natsuki. Si hubiera estado Arantza, los hubiera fusilado a todos.

- ¿Y entonces?- dijo Otoya

-¿Entonces que?- dije haciéndome la idiota

-¿A que aspiras?- dijo Syo

-¿Aspirar a que?- dije haciendo exasperar a todos, era de esperarse que yo supiera que todos ellos aspiran a Idol pero no saben de mi, no me gusta decir a que aspiro debido a que siempre critican...

-Lady, que si aspiras a Idol o a compositora- dijo algo exasperado Ren, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿sabes?

-emmmm...aspiro...a- fui interrumpida por el timbre, siempre odie los timbres para entrar de nuevo a clases pero esta vez lo amo- el timbre,...adiós- y salí corriendo de ahí.

CONTINUARA...

_Espero que no se confunda, Mas al rato subire otro tal vez, pero primero tarea de artes, SIGAN LEYENDO._


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdonen alguna faltas de ortografia, palabras entre paréntesis (l) son pensamientos míos, espero que se entienda y no se confunda. Gracias por seguir leyendo, mis dos únicas Fans que me escriben REVIEWS y si hay fans fantasmas también._

_UTA NO PRINCE- SAMA, NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO UTILIZO PARA MIS PROPOSITOS MALVADOS__ ._

Capitulo 3: ¿Sera Hayato?

Anteriormente.

-Oyes me preguntaba, la mayoría que están aquí es porque tienen una meta, pero de hecho hemos hablado mucho pero no hemos preguntado sobre ti, ni siquiera se que eres, si aspiras a Idol o Compositora- dijo Otoya

-Es cierto- dijo Masato

-Yo te veo cara de una linda compositora- dijo Natsuki. Si hubiera estado Arantza, los hubiera fusilado a todos.

- ¿Y entonces?- dijo Otoya

-¿Entonces que?- dije haciéndome la idiota

-¿A que aspiras?- dijo Syo

-¿Aspirar a que?- dije haciendo exasperar a todos, era de esperarse que yo supiera que todos ellos aspiran a Idol pero no saben de mi, no me gusta decir a que aspiro debido a que siempre critican...

-Lady, que si aspiras a Idol o a compositora- dijo algo exasperado Ren, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿sabes?

-emmmm...aspiro...a- fui interrumpida por el timbre, siempre odie los timbres para entrar de nuevo a clases pero esta vez lo amo- el timbre,...adiós- y salí corriendo de ahí.

Arantza Pov

Me largue de la cafetería, de hecho hoy no andaba de humor, pasar por todas partes como una lucecita de navidad y que se rían de ti no es lindo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di cuando toco el timbre, solo se que empecé a correr y por suerte el profesor aun estaba un poco lejos. Entre al salón y por lazos del destino el único asiento vació era enseguida de ese play boy, ¡QUE CARAJOS LE PASA AL MUNDO!. Me senté y antes de que el pudiera decir algo entro el sensei.

-Buenos chicos, ya después de algunos minutos de receso es hora de ver a nuestros aspirantes a Compositores e Idols, levántense los compositores- dijo el sensei, ni Tokiya, Ren y Syo se levantaron, eso significa que son Idols y por lo tanto nuestra competencia – Bien se pueden sentar, ahora los que son Idols- dijo el sensei, ante esto me pare. Nunca nadie piensa que soy Idol, la cara de incredulidad de Tokiya e Ren no tiene precio, me esforzare. –Bien, pueden sentarse, ya que se quienes aspiran a Idols y compositores, y en este salón son menos personas que aspiran a Compositores. Les explicare su primer trabajo, el cual será en equipos, aun no sabemos como se harán los equipos pero lo mas seguro es que sean por las parejas de cuartos, se les asignara un compositor, la mayoría de las parejas estarán compuestas por personas de diferentes clases, el trabajo constara de una canción en parejas con baile incluido, se calificara la canción, la melodía, el baile, la afinación, EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO, entre otras cosas- dijo el sensei.

Fin de Arantza Pov.

Carla Pov

Llegue al salón primero que todos, escogí mi lugar y espere a la sensei. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y llegaron todos, el sensei empezó a hablar.

- Bueno mis amores, necesito saber quienes aspiran a Idols e Compositores- dijo Ringo-sensei, ante este comentario Natsuki, Otoya y Masato voltearon a verme –Paréense los que aspiren a compositores, bien, ahora los que aspiren a Idols- dijo sensei, yo automáticamente me levante de mi asiento. Natsuki, Otoya y Masato no se lo podrían creer, de seguro pensaron que soy compositora, creo que tendre que esforzarme mucho pues además se encuentran los de la clase S- se pueden sentar, bueno comenzare a explicar el primer trabajo, este constara de trabajo en equipo/parejas, pues serán dos aspirantes a Idols y un Compositor, entonces se calificara la melodía, baile, afinación, trabajo en equipo, etc. Las parejas al parecer se formaran por los compañeros de cuatro, la mayoría de las parejas serán aspirantes a Idols de diferentes clases, mañana se pondrán las listas de las parejas, como dije antes lo mas seguro es que sea por compañeros de cuarto, pero esto aun no esta confirmado si no hasta mañana- dijo Ringo-sensei. Trabajar con Arantza será divertido.

Fin de Carla Pov.

Normal Pov.

2 horas después vemos a Arantza esperando fuera de la clase A, a su amiga. Espera a que el profesor salga y entra corriendo para llevarse a Carla.

- ¡Hey espera!- se puede observar al chibi Syo.

-¡Carla espera!- dijo Otoya

-La bipolar no se detiene- dijo Ren a los demás (refiriéndose a Arantza).

Fin normal Pov.

Arantza pov.

Cuando acabo la clase, me di cuenta de que Syo y Ren estaban a punto de seguirme, supuse que querían saber sobre mí y la elección de ser Idol, de seguro pensaron que por mi carácter era una compositora frustrada. Salí corriendo hacia el salón de Carla, pues supuse que pasaría por lo mismo que yo, además para explicar nuestra elección seria contar historias que odio contar y que no me gusta que Carla cuente, lo pasado en el pasado se queda y punto. Cuando vi a mi amiga salir, la tome sin que pudiera decir ni pió, tendríamos que correr pues detrás de mi venían Syo y Ren agregándole los que estaban en el salón de Carla….!SERIA UNA CATASTROFE! (Sonó tipo gaspar y lisa XD).

- ¡Hey espera!- grito Syo

-¡Carla espera!- Grito el pelirrojo (o es pelinaranja?) , nos alejamos un poco y Carla hablo

- Oyes, suéltame, dejaste a Otoya y Syo gritando, que no te da vergüenza- dijo Carla en tono maternal.

-¡NO!- dije enfadada, ese tono me desespera.

-Ya tranquila, no me mates a mi- dijo Carla

-Vayamos a la habitación, necesito hablar contigo- dije

-¡QUE ME QUEDA! ¡MI LINDO OTOYA!- dijo con cascadas en los ojos tipo anime.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación, ella seguía murmurando cosas como "Mi lindo otoya, lo dejaste gritando, y también al pobre de Syo, eres una mala persona…." La estaba ignorando pero fue un comentario que hizo el cual derramo el vaso de paciencia.

-Luz de Navidad, no me ignores- dijo Carla en tono divertido, ella sabia que me molestaría, es cierto que este comentario derramo el vaso de paciencia, pero no le demostraría que ella gano, oohh no nunca lo haría.

-Sabes estar brillando no es algo que desee, pero hay algo bueno por lo menos no olvidaran mi nombre, además mañana podrás hablar con ellos, yo no quiero estar presente- dije tranquila, como si no me hubiera enojado.´

-¿WA? No te enojaste, eres mala- dijo Carla con un puchero

-Lose- dije triunfadora.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, entre antes que Carla y fui corriendo al baño antes que ella, necesitaba ese baño, ya era suficiente con los brillos incluso llegue a pensar que me dieron alergia.

Fin Arantza pov.

Normal pov.

Una hora después, Carla y Arantza ya se habían bañado. Arantza empezó a hablar.

-Oyes Carla, sabes sobre la regla ¿verdad?- dijo Arantza

-¿Cuál regla?- dijo Carla

-La de que esta prohibido enamorarse- dijo Arantza mientras ponía un póster de Hayato.

Fin de Normal Pov

Carla Pov.

-La de que esta prohibido enamorarse- dijo Arantza.

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, yo pensaba que contestar mientras veía a Arantza pegar su póster de Hayato, ella lo adoraba aunque ella parezca que no le gusta cosas linda, ni cantantes como Hayato, hay muchas cosas que ama, simplemente hay cosas que cambiaron su personalidad.

-Si- dije

-Carla- dijo Arantza dejando su póster y sentándose frente a mi- Esto de estudiar y aplicar el examen en Gakuen Saotome fue tu idea, no me gustaría que te expulsaran por romper esa regla, puedes hacerte amigos de ellos, pero por favor no cometas una tontería, no me gustaría que rompieras la regla y tuvieras que dejar tu sueño, y que además que tal vez y salga que el chico no es tu amor por siempre- dijo Arantza en tono amable.

-Ya lo se, sabes me das miedo cuando hablas así, pero bueno tu me lo dice a mi, ¿entonces tu que? Porque tal vez no rompas la regla o quien sabe, pero tu comportamiento no es el mejor que digamos- dijo Carla.

- Ya, ya , ya, lo se, pero no dejare que me expulsen por mi comportamiento- dijo Arantza dándome una gran sonrisa.

Ella me dio una sonrisa, y después de que lo hiciera observe algo que no me gusto, un gato negro se metió a la habitación y tomo algo que me pertenecía.

-Hey, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Arantza volteando hacia donde miraba.

-¡EL GATO, TOMO UNA DE MIS COSAS, MORIRA!-grite, podía ser amable, pero tenia mi lado que daba miedo.

-Hey, tranquila, la que se enoja y maldice aquí, soy yo, el gato no se ira- dijo Arantza, cuando dijo eso el gato salto.

-¡MUGRE GATO!- dije

-Okey si pudo irse, pero no ira muy lejos- dijo Arantza.

Fin Carla Pov

Arantza pov.

-¡IRE POR EL GATO! - dijo Carla corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza.

Carla ya se había ido, me puse unos tenis, mis guantes sin dedos y amarre mi cabello. Si bajaba no serviría de nada pues Carla se me hubiera perdido, pero estaba la ventana y bajaría por ella, había unos árboles cerca y no batallaría mucho, por eso la razón de los guantes no me gustaría lastimarme las manos. Me fije por la ventan y pude observa a Carla saliendo del edificio de chicas. El gato no estaba muy lejos, se dirigía hacia un puente. Salte hacia el árbol, hice una maniobra y quede en el piso, Salí corriendo hacia el gato al igual que Carla. El gato llego al otro lado del puente donde había un kiosco y un jardín pequeño que daba vista aun lago hermoso bajo la luna. El gato dejo la cosa que tomo de Carla, fui por ella mientras Carla me alcanzaba.

-Toma- dije extendiendo el cuaderno de notas a Carla

-Gracias, si lo perdía, alguien definitivamente moriría- dijo Carla

-Tal vez - dije

-Supongo que te encanto perseguir al gato- dijo Carla

-No, simplemente lo hice por ti- dije

-¿Lo hiciste por mi?-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-No, como crees, solo salte por la ventana de nuestra habitación que esta en el tercer piso, solo para perseguir a un gato- dije sarcásticamente.

-Ya pues, entendí- dijo Carla

Mientras yo observaba el arbusto con rosa, Carla me dijo

-Hey, hay alguien ahí- dijo Carla

Frente a nosotros a unos metros, muy lejos de nosotras para no poder escucharnos, vi la espalda de un chico con cabello azul.

-Se parece a…Hayato- dijo Carla

Era cierto, se parecía, ¿Pero que haría Hayato en esta escuela?, la única persona que conozco que se parezca es Ichinose Tokiya, pero el no tiene la actitud de Hayato. Recordé cuando salimos del salón S todos brillosos como sentí por un momento una chispa en sus ojos que me recordó a Hayato. Iba a decirle a Carla algo, cuando Tokiya volteó, al parecer sintió nuestra presencia.

-¿Eres Hayato?- dijo Carla

-¡Hahahaha!- dijo una voz proveniente de los arbustos. Esperen…esa voz es….

-Como puede ver, el es el hermano gemelo de Hayato, Ichinose Tokiya, no lo deben confundir con Hayato, señorita Carla- dijo Saotome.

¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¿Como sabia que era Carla? NO, la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo MIERDA SUPO QUE ESTABAMOS AQUÍ?. Al parecer Carla pensó lo mismo que yo, pues me volteo a ver con una cara de ¿Qué demonios?.

-No me confundan con el idiota de mi hermano- dijo Ichinose. Fue aquí cuando decidí hablar.

-Si es tu hermano, ¿Por qué lo insultas? ¿Celos? Acaso te da rabia que el sea un cantante profesional y tu no- dije calmadamente- ¿Sabes? No te voy a mentir a ti ni al director, no me creo ese cuento de que sean gemelos, pero si no lo, tampoco sabría porque Hayato un cantante profesional esta aquí, Soy una fan de Hayato, se la personalidad de el, pero tal vez es una personalidad fingida, puedo pensar miles de opciones, pero no responderían si tengo razón, así que pensare que siguen siendo hermanos gemelos, hasta tal vez me equivoque y si lo sean- dije. Creo que este comentario no les agrado muchos.

-Arantza, no deberías decir eso, recuerda que puedes causarte problemas- dijo Carla susurrándome. Era cierto, tenia razón, no debía de meterme en problemas, al final y al cabo los secretos salen a luz.

-Perdón por las molestias, nos retiramos- dije lo mejor que pude. Jale a Carla y la lleve directo a nuestra habitación. No me podía quitar aquella sensación cuando empecé a dar mis teorías, por un momento sentí que era Hayato.

Ya en la habitación, seguían rodando aquellos pensamientos, debía alejarlos.

-Se parecía mucho a Hayato, además, ¿Viste su cara cuando dijiste tus teorías?, fue un pequeño momento pero se veía preocupado y mucho- dijo Carla.

-Los secretos salen a luz alguna vez, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, solo quiero dormir, mañana quiero enterarme de los grupos de trabajo- dije ya adormilada.

-Es cierto, buenas noches- dijo Carla y apago la luz.

-Buenas noches- fue la última palabra que dije antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

_GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ALGUNA DUDA CARLA (LAS DOS) ME ESCRIBEN UN REWIEV. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Pero ¿Qué demonios estoy escribiendo?_

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se parecía mucho a Hayato, además, ¿Viste su cara cuando dijiste tus teorías?, fue un pequeño momento pero se veía preocupado y mucho- dijo Carla.

-Los secretos salen a luz alguna vez, ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, solo quiero dormir, mañana quiero enterarme de los grupos de trabajo- dije ya adormilada.

-Es cierto, buenas noches- dijo Carla y apago la luz.

-Buenas noches- fue la última palabra que dije antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Arantza pov.

Era de mañana, me pegaban los rayos del sol además de que la alarma sonaba estruendosamente, antes de que pudiera dejar a Carla reaccionar, corrí hacia mis cosas y tome lo necesario para tomar un baño. Corrí hacia la puerta del baño y lo último que escuche fue:

-¡MORIRAS!- dijo Carla, ella era todo un amor…..no mentira era una rara que tenia doble personalidad y mas en las mañanas.

Tome mi baño, Salí y aun Carla dormía….

-¡CARLA MIRA OTOYA!- Grite en su oído.

-¡¿DONDE?!- dijo mientras se levantaba súper emocionada, ella en verdad me daba miedo. Algún día tal vez amaneciera muerta y todos pensarían que ella era inocente.

-Mentira, sabes se te hace tarde y si no te apuras no veras a Otoya- dije en tono divertido. Mientras iba directo hacia la puerta de salida, apenas pude cerrar la puerta y se escucho un golpe.

-¡TE ODIO!- fue lo ultimo que escuche de parte de Carla.

-¡Igualmente!- grite en tono divertido.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería por algo de comer, al fin y al cabo aun era muy temprano y solo huí para que Carla no me hiciera algo, aun no debía morir.

Después de ir a la cafetería y escoger un café iba camino hacia la clase, aun iba pensando cuando no me fije que choque con Tokiya, por suerte no derrame nada sobre el, pero me miraba de una forma que no comprendí.

-Buenos días Tokiya- dije quise ser ¿amable?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, sabia que el no me respondería así que me disponía a irme cuando el hablo…..

Fin de Arantza Pov.

Carla pov.

Arantza tomo el baño así que decidí dormir mientras ella salía. Tuve un sueño un poco raro pero aparecía Otoya.

-¡CARLA MIRA OTOYA!- Grito en mi oído.

-¡¿DONDE?!- Grite y me levante súper emocionada.

-Mentira, sabes se te hace tarde y si no te apuras no veras a Otoya- dijo en tono divertido.

-¡TE ODIO!- le grite mientras le lanzaba una almohada que solo atino a caer en la puerta.

-¡Igualmente!- grito en tono divertido.

Ella lo hacia apropósito, es una maldita. Seguía insultándola en mi mente mientras tomaba mis cosas para bañarme.

Después de un rato me bañe y Salí a arreglarme, me quedaba muy poco tiempo para ir a por algo de desayunar y regresar a clases. Ya arreglada me dirigí a la cafetería no sin antes revisar que mis cosas estuvieran en su lugar y cerrar la puerta con llave, por seguridad, no quería intrusos en la habitación mía y en la de la extraña que convive conmigo. (nota: Carla sigue molesta porque la despertó con una mentira por eso la llama extraña). Compre un pan en la cafetería y me fui hacia el salón, ya quería saber sobre las parejas y asegurar que cantaría con la extraña.

-¡Neee! Carla- me grito Natsuki, venia con Otoya.

-Buenos días- dije no muy animada, al parecer me iban a preguntar pero llego ringo-sensei y tuvimos que entrar al salón y sentarnos.

-¡Buenos días mis amores! (Nota:WTF ESTO SUENA COMO EL SENSEI DE GAKUEN ALICE) – Dijo- En el receso podrán ver a sus compañeros de trabajo- dijo ringo-sensei.

Ringo-sensei, empezó a darnos clases, para mi fue eterno yo quería saber mis compañeros, pero tendría que esperar, así que me di por vencida y puse atención a la clase.

Fin Carla Pov.

Arantza Pov.

Después de algunas horas de no prestar atención a clases toco la campana para salir a receso, aun seguía molesta sobre lo que dijo Tokiya, esto no se iba a quedar a si. Fui hacia la cafetería, de seguro Carla estaría en la cafetería . Fui a tomar algo para comer pero algo o más bien alguien me empujo haciendo que cayera mi comida al suelo.

-¿Oyes pero que carajo te pasa?- le grite a aquella rubia, ella no me daba buena espina.

-Mas bien yo te pregunto ¿Quién te crees tu?- dijo la rubia en un tono como si se creyera superior.

-¿De que mierda hablas?- dije, al demonio mi buen comportamiento.

-¡Y AHORA TE HACES LA INOCENTE!-grito haciendo que todos lo de la cafetería voltearan hacia nosotros.

-¡¿De que hablas?!- dije ya un poco exasperada. Todos me empezaron a ver mal pues ella estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué CARAJO LE PASA?

-¡DESPUES DE QUE ME HACES ESO, TE HACES LA INOCENTE Y NI SIQUIERA PIDES PERDON!- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, claro que eran falsas.

-¡PERO SI NO TE HICE NADA!- le grite. Fue mi error el haber hecho eso.

-¡HEY! ¿Quién te crees para hacerle algo?- dijo una chica que se acerco hacia la rubia. Fue ahí cuando la rubia la abrazo y empezó a llorar, ahora todos me veían mal.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la chica, que por cierto era castaña a la rubia.

-No, ella me golpeo- dijo la rubia. ¿PERO QUE MIE…..? mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por Hyuga-sensei, Ohh mierda, ESTO ESTA MUY MAL.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- dijo Hyuga-sensei, creo que no estaba muy feliz.

-Ella la golpeo- dijo la castaña apuntando hacia a mí.

-Pero si yo no le hice nada- dije exasperada.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo explicas este moretón?- dijo la castaña señalando un moretón el cachete de la rubia. WTF, ¿A QUE HORAS APARECIO ESO?

-Llévela a la enfermería- dijo Hyuga-sensei a la castaña.

-Claro- dijo la castaña, llevando a la rubia. OKEY ESTO ESTA MAL.

-Y usted, venga conmigo- Dijo Hyuga-sensei en un tono enojado.

Yo solamente asentí y lo sigue fuera de la cafetería, todos me miraban horrible, y luego dicen el porque de mi carácter. Antes de salir pude ver a Carla con los demás chicos de la vez pasada haciéndome señas que me decían "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" A lo que yo respondí al igual con señas "No le hice nada".

Fin Arantza Pov.

Carla Pov.

"No le hice nada" me contesto mi amiga con señas, ¡ESTO ESTA MAL! Tengo miedo, no quiero que la expulsen.

-¡Esto esta mal!- dije en un tono preocupado – Iré para allá- dije levantándome.

-Lady, será mejor que no vayas- dijo Ren

-Ren tiene razón, cuando Hyuga-sensei se enoja no es muy genial que hagan algo estupido- dijo Syo.

-Pero ella no le hizo nada- dije

-Ella tiene razón creo que lo mejor seria ir- dijo Otoya.

-Vamos- dijo Natsuki.

En eso me levante y fui hacia donde ellos fueron, Natsuki y Otoya me siguieron a la par, un poco después vi a Ren, Syo y Masato siguiéndonos. Ni dos días y ya Arantza esta en problemas.

CONTINUARA.

_Se que esta muy corto pero no puedo escribir mas, mañana subiré el 5._


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí les dejo este capitulo con un extra. Perdone Faltas de Ortografía._

PALABRAS ASÍ =Recuento

(PALABRAS ASÍ)=Notas autora

_UTA PRI NO ME PERTENECE._

_Atentamente: .11.99 o Arantza. O ME VALE UN COMINO COMO ME DIGAN. _

_P.D. ESTA ES MI PROPIA HISTORIA CREADA, IMAGINA, LOCURADA (EXISTE ESTO?) SOLO POR MI, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN NADIE QUIEN ME LA QUIERA COPIAR, MALDITOS TIPOS O TIPAS QUE SE CREEN QUE ESTÁN EN NARUTO EN LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN Y LA META ES COPIAR._

Capitulo 5

Anteriormente.

-¡Esto esta mal!- dije en un tono preocupado – Iré para allá- dije levantándome.

-Lady, será mejor que no vayas- dijo Ren

-Ren tiene razón, cuando Hyuga-sensei se enoja no es muy genial que hagan algo estupido- dijo Syo.

-Pero ella no le hizo nada- dije

-Ella tiene razón creo que lo mejor seria ir- dijo Otoya.

-Vamos- dijo Natsuki.

En eso me levante y fui hacia donde ellos fueron, Natsuki y Otoya me siguieron a la par, un poco después vi a Ren, Syo y Masato siguiéndonos. Ni dos días y ya Arantza esta en problemas.

Carla Pov.

Seguimos a Hyuga-sensei y a Arantza a una distancia prudencial, me importaba mucho lo que le pasara. Vimos que Hyuga-sensei entro a la dirección, ¡ESTO ESTA ESTUPIDAMENTE MAL!.

-Lady, hasta aquí podemos llegar- dijo Ren recargado en la pared en la que estábamos escondidos-molestara, además si ella hizo eso es su problema y no tuyo- dijo tratando de convencerme. Fue aquí cuando me moleste.

-Tal vez tengas razón de que sea su problema pero ¡NO SOLO ES EL DE ELLA, ES MIO TAMBIEN, NOS CUIDAMOS MUTUAMENTE, ASÍ QUE SI ESTARÁS AQUÍ SOLO PARA DECIRME ESO CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERA QUE TE LARGUES!- le dije a Ren molesta. Creo que le conteste muy mal que todos se me quedaron mirando como una rara. Después me disculparía ahora necesitaba ver que le decían a Arantza. Me voltee y camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta del infierno mismo llamado dirección. (XD) Pegue mi oído y escuche un poco de lo que decían cuando sentí a alguien enseguida de mi y observe a Otoya, Natsuki y Syo. Ellos también pegaron su oído a la puerta.

-¡POR QUE NO PASAN MEJOR SEÑORITA Y CHICOS!-se escucho decir a una voz desde dentro y fue ahí cuando alguien abrió la puerta y caímos hacia adentro.

-Y entonces ¿Qué creen que hacían?- pregunto Ringo-sensei

-Etto…..Etto….-interrumpí a Otoya- Estaba preocupada por ella-me corrigieron- ESTÁBAMOS- dijo Ren, después me disculparía- Ella no hizo nada- dije levantándome del suelo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo explican el golpe que le dio a la chica?- pregunto Hyuga-sensei.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra, era cierto como demonios explicamos el moretón de aquella chica.

-Maquillaje- dijo una voz que no reconocí. Todos volteamos y era Ichinose y venia acompañado de la rubia. Observe que en donde tenia el moretón se estaba corriendo, era maquillaje.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Ringo-sensei.

-…..!PORQUE ELLA ES UN P···!-grito y se abalanzo sobre Arantza. La rubia tumbo al suelo a Arantza, pero esta le invirtió la jugada y la dejo bajo ella torciéndole el brazo - ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ERES UNA…..!- no termino de decir porque Arantza le tapo la boca.

-Esa boquita, hablas con ella como si supieras el significado de las palabras que dices- dijo Arantza. De la chica solo se oían unos aksjakldjdfhskd o algo asi. Fue asombroso.

-Ya suéltala- dijo Hyuga-sensei intentando aparta a Arantza de la rubia.

-HAHAHAHAHA- se escucho aquella voz.-Ichinose-san nunca pensé que esto ocurriría, se puede retirar ella será expulsada- dijo el director. Arantza no parecía satisfecha pero hizo caso a las ordenes y se quito de encima. Tomo sus cosas y salio, yo la seguí y los demás me siguieron. (?Y hasta ahorita interfiere?)

Ya afuera hablo Arantza.

-Ichinose no te pensaba agradecer ni disculparme por nada- dijo

-Ni yo esperaba un gracias- dijo Ichinose con su tono frió.

-Pero gracias y perdón- dijo Arantza a lo que Ichinose se quedo un poco asombrado- aun así sigues siendo un idiota, amargado que no me cae bien- dijo Arantza caminando hacia un rumbo. Ichinose solo se le veía un venita de enojo y el tomo su rumbo. Fueron en caminos opuestos.

-¡YO ME LLEVO A SYO!-dijo natsuki arrastrando al pobre Syo-¡NOOOO!- fue lo ultimo que escuchamos

-Disculpa por lo de hace rato- le dije a Ren. El solo asintió y se fue a quien sabe donde. Masato no se a que horas desapareció, solo se que quedamos solos Otoya y yo en un silencio incomodo que yo rompí.

-Oyes se que te asustaste mi personalidad….-el me interrumpió.-Eres linda aun así - dijo, a lo que yo me sonroje, el lo noto- ¡NO, NO, QUISE DECIR ESO! ¡Me refiero a que me gusto que hayas defendido a tu amiga yo hubiera hecho lo mismo!- dijo el moviendo las manos en forma de no.

-Gracias por apoyarme- le dije. Me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en el cachete.- Adiós- dije y me fui. Cometí una locura pero no me arrepiento ¡MI LINDO OTOYA!.

Fui directo a mi habitación, hoy salíamos antes, era viernes significaba que teníamos sábado y domingo para nosotros, sin clases y para charlar. Llegue a la habitación y vi a mi amiga que momento atrás estaba en problemas graves. Estaba acostada y con un brazo tapando sus ojos para que la luz no la molestara.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-Por ir y tratar de ayudarme- dijo.

-Sabes que somos amigas, nos cuidamos mutuamente- dije.

-Lo se- dijo ella.

-Y ¿Sabes quien era la rubia?- le pregunte era algo que me llamaba mucho la atencion.

-Era un Fangirl de Ichinose-dijo- Ella nos escucho hablar en la mañana- dijo

-Y decías que yo era la enamorada- dije

Fin Carla Pov.

Arantza Pov

-No, Ichinose me malentendio por que soy fan de Hayato- dije y le empecé a contar.

Flashback.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería por algo de comer, al fin y al cabo aun era muy temprano y solo huí para que Carla no me hiciera algo, aun no debía morir.

Después de ir a la cafetería y escoger un café iba camino hacia la clase, aun iba pensando cuando no me fije que choque con Tokiya, por suerte no derrame nada sobre el, pero me miraba de una forma que no comprendí.

-Buenos días Tokiya- dije quise ser ¿amable?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, sabia que el no me respondería así que me disponía a irme cuando el hablo.

-¿Intentas ser amable conmigo para que te presente a mi hermano Hayato?- dijo el en tono molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo solo quiero ser amable contigo por como eres no por que eres hermano de Hayato- dije molesta.

-¿Sabes? Me han dicho muchas excusas pero esta es la peor- dijo el

-¡ES VERDAD LO QUE TE DIGO!- le grite.

-Lo que digas- el dijo, ya se iba cuando lo golpee en el brazo, muy fuerte y me fui.

Fin Flashback.

-Supongo que la rubia escucho eso y se molesto- dije

-Tsundere- murmuro Carla

-¿Qué?- dije

-Amm que ¿Entonces todo fue por eso?- dijo Carla

-Si- dije. Nos empezamos a reír, después de un rato ella hablo.

-Somos un desastre- dijo Carla aun entre risas.

-Lo se, por lo menos nunca nos olvidaran- dije feliz.- Oyes por cierto mañana en la mañana y el domingo serán los días que trabajemos con la canción- dije

-¿Nos toco juntas?- me pregunto

-Si, y con Rin, ella será nuestra compositora- dije – Ya la avise sobre los días, por que mañana en la tarde iré a un concierto de ¡HAYATO!, puedes creerlo harán un concierto de Hayato- dije saltando de la emoción.

-Que bueno…..creo- dijo Carla un poco insegura.

-Trabajare bien- dije- Rin va en tu salón- le afirme

-Si, lo se, he platicado un poco con ella.

-¿Y Otoya?- le pregunte insinuadora.

-Etto…. Por ahí- dijo- Me iré bañarme- dijo y fue corriendo hacia el baño.

Era verdad, después de todo esto anocheció y yo que pensaba aprovecha el que hoy salíamos temprano para hacer muchas cosas, pero no se pudo. Observe por la ventana, la luna y la estrellas eran muy hermosas.

-Siete prismas de colores que brillan como estrella- murmure antes de caer dormida.

CONTINUARA.

**EXTRA.**

"**Desde que ella llego supe que era diferente, me interese en ella, era muy diferente a todas, aquella chica que desde la primera vez que la vi, ese día nevado en el que hicimos el examen fue que supe que ella estaría en mi futuro, tenia aquel presentimiento de que no solo yo estaría incluido en ese futuro si no mas personas. Con ella me sentía distinto, pero después de aquel día en que su amiga estuvo en problemas y me dio aquel beso en el cachete supe que ella me enamoro, me volvió loco. Muchos me dirán que es una locura, que el amor a primera vista o este tipo de amor en el que llevo poco tiempo conociéndola no es verdad…..Para mi lo es….. Ellas es distinta. Estos sentimientos que siento por ella se que son verdaderos, esto es a lo que llaman AMOR"**

**Atentamente:**

**Ittoki Otoya.**

_Gracias por leer el capitulo, los extras los pondré en un capitulo cada semana, será diferente, pueden ser pensamientos, canciones, crossover, parodias, o lo que se le ocurra a la mente rara de una loca. No se si mañana suba capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado…!Y SI! Ni yo se que carajo estoy escribiendo. WAAAAAA, PERDON SI ES POCO, MI IMAGINACION ANDA DE PASEO._


	6. Chapter 6

Este capitulo puse lo que tanto queria Carla... Perdon falta de ortografia.

(Palabras asi) Son notas de autora

*palabras asi* en este capitulo son pensamientos de los personajes en normal pov.

Uta No Prince Sama no me pertenece (T.T) Solo lo uso para mis planes malevolos.

* * *

Capitulo 6:

Normal Pov

Ya era medio día y Arantza y Carla se encontraban en la biblioteca un poco aburrida, pues Rin a un no llegaba.

-Mooooo, aun no llega- dijo un Carla aburrida.

-Si no me dices ni en cuenta- dijo Arantza

-Ya, pues, me desespero y aburro- dijo Carla.

-¡YA SE!- grito Arantza desesperada

-Shhhh- se escucho a la bibliotecaria decir.

-Lo siento- dijo Arantza.

-Ja ja ja ja- se escucho a Carla reír un poco.

-Cállate que si no le haré algo a Otoya- amenazo - o incluso a Masato o Syo- dijo Arantza terminando su amenaza.

-Mooo, eres una aburrida – dijo Carla.

Arantza iba a decir algo a su amiga cuando se escucha un celular. Ella lo contesta. Ante la mirada de la bibliotecaria con su teléfono en su oído, sale de la biblioteca.

Después de algunos minutos Carla la sigue.

-Ahhh, si, adiós- dijo Arantza colgando su teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carla

-Rin no vendrá- dijo Arantza.

-Sin comentarios- dijo- Entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera?- pregunto Carla

-Sabes que si, te lo dije, que solo pasaríamos un rato ayudando a Rin y después quedaríamos libres, pues yo ya tengo planeado ir al concierto de HAYATO- dijo Arantza

-¡Waaaaa!- exclamo- Tu te iras y me dejaras aburrida- dijo Carla con un puchero.

-Escuche que Otoya necesitaba ir a comprar cuerdas para su guitarra y si no me equivoco el se encontraba en la cafetería- dijo Arantza en aire divertido. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Carla ya no estaba.

-Tendré que ir a romper algunas cuerdas de guitarra- dijo Arantza para si misma.

Después de un rato, Arantza estaba parada frente a la puerta del que debería de ser el cuarto de Otoya mientras que Carla estaba corriendo como loca a la cafetería para buscar a Otoya. Arantza empezó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Otoya.

- Hola- dijo Otoya después de abrir la puerta

-Hola O-t-o-y-a- dijo Arantza pronunciando cada letra de el nombre de el chico pelirrojo en tono divertido.

-Hmp- se escucho decir dentro de la habitación.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Compartes habitación con el amargado?- dijo Arantza con su ya tono no tan divertido.

-¿Amargado?... oh Tokiya…. Ehh si- dijo Otoya

-Lo siento por ti- dijo Arantza en tono de tristeza poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Otoya.

-Ok….creo- dijo Otoya. Fue aquí cuando Ichinose decidió irse a otro lado que aguantar que esa chica lo insultara.

-Y se fue- dijo Arantza observando como camina Ichinose a lo lejos- bueno se me olvidaba lo que te iba a decir…a si ya recordé, ¿has visto a Carla?- dijo Arantza cambiando de tono alegre a preocupado.

-Ehhh no ¿paso algo?- pregunto Otoya preocupado.

*Bingo*- No la encuentro, ¿me ayudarías a buscarla?- dijo Arantza.

-Ehhh claro- dijo Otoya.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar en aquel pasillo?- dijo Arantza señalando un pasillo.

- ehh claro- dijo Otoya saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave para ir a buscar a Carla en el lugar que le dijo Arantza.

Arantza espero a que se fuera. Después de eso saco un arco una pistola de juguete (con balas de esas que son muchas veces naranjas y que se pegan) espero a que la cámara volteara hacia ella y disparo, la bala se pego justo en el centro de la cámara no dejando observar nada. Ella rápido tomo un pasador de pelo y lo metió en la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación de Otoya e Ichinose. En un minuto ya había conseguido que sonara la puerta dando a entender que había quitado el seguro. Observo que nada estuviera cerca y entro rápidamente a la habitación. Busco la guitarra de Otoya. Cuando la encontró tomo unas tijeras y corto en forma de que si Otoya tocara la guitarra se rompieran. Salio de la habitación, tomo el teléfono y mando un mensaje a Otoya.

"Siento molestar, ya la encontré, gracias por ayudar. Puedes seguir componiendo como antes que te molestara"

Es lo que decía el mensaje. Arantza se fue de ahí con un aire divertido.

Se podía Observa a Carla buscando en la cafetería a Otoya. En eso recibió un mensaje de Arantza.

"Otoya ira a la salida de la escuela"

Ella rápidamente tecleo y le mando a Arantza un "Gracias". Mientras ella se dirigía a la salida de la escuela en una habitación de los chicos se podía observar a un Otoya y a un Tokiya. Otoya tomo su guitarra y cuando trato de tocar las cuerdas se rompieron.

-¡WAAAA!-fue lo que dijo Otoya -¡Se rompieron las cuerdas de mi guitarra y ya no tengo!- se veía a un Otoya con aire deprimido.

-Ve a comprar mas- es lo que dijo un Tokiya…..Norma.

-Ohhhh si, iré ahora mismo, adiós Tokiya- dijo Otoya tomando dinero para ir a comprar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Después de algunos minutos se podía observar a Otoya toparse con Carla.

-Hola Otoya- dijo Carla.

-Hola- respondió Otoya.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- pregunto Carla en aire inocente.

-Ehhh si, las cuerdas de mi guitarra se rompieron y necesito ir a comprar- dijo Otoya.

-Ammmmmm- dijo Carla en tono triste

-Si quieres puedes venir- dijo Otoya.

-…. ¿Tu… y… yo?... ¿Como una cita? - Carla se sonrojo ante el comentario que acababa de decir.

-¡EHHHHH! ¡OLVIDA ESO!- Dijo Otoya.

-¿No quieres que vaya entonces? – dijo Carla.

-¡EEEEHHH! ¡No! ¡Si! ¡SOLO COMO AMIGOS!-dijo Otoya sonrojado

-Ehhhh Claro, como amigos- dijo- pues vamos- termino Carla caminando hacia la salida junto con Otoya. Ya cuando se alejaron se podía ver en un árbol cerca de ahí a Arantza trepada en el, cuando detrás de ella se podía ver una sombra.

-No debiste de hacer eso- dijo una voz susurrándole al oido.

-¡¿PERO QUE…..?¡- Grito Arantza un frase no terminada, pues cayo al suelo.

Masato se encontraba cercas del árbol cuando escucho un sonido muy fuerte. Al voltear se encontró a Arantza tirada en el suelo. Masato fue hacia ella cuando Ren bajo de aquel árbol.

-¡Lady!- dijo Ren asustado, nunca pensó que ella caería. Observo que enseguida de ella se encontraba Masato.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Masato a Arantza.

- Mmmmm…Creo…-dijo Arantza medio aturdida.

-¡Qué hiciste Ren!- dijo Masato en tono enojado ayudando a sentarse a Arantza. Ren iba a contestar algo cuando….. (Aclaración: Masato le respondió en tono enojado a Ren porque odia a Ren recuerden, creo….. a lo que quiero llegar es que Masato no es propiedad de Arantza aquí….. de hecho es de Carla)

-Fue mi culpa, me trepe al árbol pero no sabia que el estaba ahí así que cuando vi a una sombra moverse me asuste y caí- dijo Arantza.

-Debiste de tener mas cuidado- dijo Masato.

-Lo se- dijo Arantza. Masato le ayudo a levantarse – Gracias- dijo Arantza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo Masato.

-Solo algunos raspones pero nada importante- dijo – Puedes ir a hacer lo que ibas a hacer- dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias- Término de decir Arantza.

-Si me disculpas entonces- dijo Masato caminando hacia la salida. Arantza espero a que Masato cruzara la puerta de salida.

-¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?!- grito Arantza a Ren. (Pensaron que el golpe le había afectado y que por eso le sonrió a Masato…. ¡PUES NO!)

-Simplemente digamos que fue el Karma el que te hizo caer, Lady- dijo Ren.

-¡KARMA! ¡Ahora sales con eso!-dijo para si misma- ¡MIRA ESCÚCHAME BIEN, Por esta vez no te haré nada pero si dices algo de lo hice te juro que deseara haber muerto antes de que me conocieras!- dijo Arantza largándose de aquel lugar súper enojada dejando a un Ren con una sonrisa.

Unas horas después Carla entraba a la habitación muy contenta.

-Hola Carla- dijo Arantza acostada en su cama y se podia observar que traia algunas curitas.

-Ho...¿la? ...!¿QUE TE PASO?!- dijo Carla.

-¿Karma?...- dijo Arantza.

-Me voy y ni siquiera puedo regresar y verte sana y salva- dijo Carla en tono reprobatorio.

-...¿Y como te fue con Otoya?- dijo Arantza cambiando de Tema.

- !GENIAL! Fue tan- dijo Carla saltando a su cama y poniendo su cara en la almohada-askjakjsjgkjaks- era lo unico que se entendía.

-Carla... Claro por favor, recuerda que no hablo aksnjdahsjkhdfksad- dijo Arantza.

-Me emocione, lo siento... !Bueno pues fuimos por las cuerdas de su guitarra, pero mientras caminábamos nos encontramos cerca de una heladería y nos compramos un helado. Platicamos un poco mas de una hora y después fuimos por sus cuerda, pero hubo problemas pues no encontró todas las cuerdas necesarias en una misma tienda asi que tuvimos que ir a varias. Me estuvo platicando sobre muchas cosas de música en cada tienda que entrabamos en incluso una nos pusimos a escuchar música. Después de ya ir a varias tiendas nos dimos cuenta de que era hora de comer así que decidimos ir a come. Platicamos y conocí muchas mas cosas de el y el también me pregunto muchas cosas. Después de ahí fuimos a otro lugar. También me prometió que me enseñaría a tocar guitarra!-dijo- ! AKSJADKJFKAJKSJALSDLAKLAÑASJG! -dijo Carla de nuevo con la cara en la almohada.

-Ahhhhh... - dijo Arantza con Cara de ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?- ...Okey- y ahora dijo con Cara de !ALÉJATE DEMONIO DEL MAL!.- Que bueno por ti...Sabes sera mejor que vaya a arreglarme, pues falta poco para el concierto- dijo Arantza tomando sus cosas rápidamente mientras que veía a su amiga haciendo aun "askajkhfjsdghakla".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carla con Otoya en un planetario.

-!Wow! !QUE LINDO!- dijo una Carla emocionada.

-¿VERDAD QUE SI?- Dijo Otoya.

-Si- dijo Carla.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar- dijo Otoya.

Después de bromas y risas pasaron a otro tema.

-Oye Otoya ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto Carla

-Ehhhhhh... supongo que si- dijo Otoya un poco apenado.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien actualmente?- pregunto Carla.

-...-Otoya no dijo nada.

-Supongo que si- murmuro Carla en tono triste. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Otoya.

-De hecho la persona que me gusta esta frente a mi- dijo un Otoya del mismo color que un tomate.

-¿Que?...-antes de Carla terminara la frase algo la interrumpió. No fue nada mas y menos que un beso, el primer beso de Carla.

* * *

Y AQUÍ SE TERMINA XDDDDDDDD, AMO HACER ESTO HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

BUENO EN PRIMERA GRACIAS A MIS NUEVAS LECTORAS NO SABEN COMO ME PUSE (SALTO DE LA EMOCIÓN Y SE PUSO A BAILAR COMO UN LOCA).

Ya que estoy aquí les quiero pedir opiniones. Bueno pues como verán Carla, Arantza y Rin tienen un trabajo en equipo de escribir, bailar y cantar un canción pues aquí lo que les quería preguntar que canción quieren ustedes. Entre carla y yo tenemos.

-Magnet- Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine

-Butterfly on your right shoulder- Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine.

-World's end dancehall- Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine.

-Akatsuki Arrival- Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine.

O si tienen alguna cancion en mente y que sean de dos chicas y que tengan coreografia en el mismo vídeo adelante díganmelo. (como Magnet o World's end dancehall)

NECESITO SABER QUE CANCIÓN SERA EN VERDAD!

BUENO ESTO ES TODO GRACIAS POR LEER Y EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, LES JURO QUE ME PUSE A BAILAR XDDDDDDD.


	7. Chapter 7

_AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO CARLA :l TRAGATELO :l (SYO EN ESTE FANFIC ES DE CARLA NO MIO)!_

_UTA PRI NO ME PERTENECE._

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Anteriormente.

Carla con Otoya en un planetario.

-!Wow! !QUE LINDO!- dijo una Carla emocionada.

-¿VERDAD QUE SI?- Dijo Otoya.

-Si- dijo Carla.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar- dijo Otoya.

Después de bromas y risas pasaron a otro tema.

-Oye Otoya ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto Carla

-Ehhhhhh... supongo que si- dijo Otoya un poco apenado.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien actualmente?- pregunto Carla.

-...-Otoya no dijo nada.

-Supongo que si- murmuro Carla en tono triste. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Otoya.

-De hecho la persona que me gusta esta frente a mi- dijo un Otoya del mismo color que un tomate.

-¿Que?...-antes de Carla terminara la frase algo la interrumpió. No fue nada más y menos que un beso, el primer beso de Carla.

Normal Pov.

Fue un hermoso beso, fue lindo, aunque desgraciadamente eso se quedara en secreto entre los dos pues no querían meterse en problemas en la escuela, los dos querían seguir dando un paso mas a sus sueños. Tal vez fueron solo segundos pero para Carla fue mucho tiempo además de que aquel beso estaba cargado de emociones y Otoya se le confeso a Carla. Carla nunca olvidaría aquel beso que le dio el chico, su primer beso…en el cachete por un chico y que además se le confeso. (3…2…..1…..XDDDDDDD).

-Otoya- dijo una sonrojada Carla.

-No me arrepiento mucho de esto, además de que se que no me contestaras pues las reglas de la escuela prohíben romances y yo tampoco quiero ser expulsado, simplemente quería que lo supieras antes de que alguien mas se te declare, será un secreto nuestro- dijo Otoya con una gran sonrisa.

Carla asintió y decidieron quedarse un poco mas en aquel planetario. Horas después Carla regreso a su habitación y fue cuando le empezó a contar a su amiga omitiendo esta parte.

Fin del Flashback planetario Carla y Otoya.

Una media hora después Arantza salido arreglada. 0bservo a su amiga dormida con un cuaderno a su lado. Iba a tomar en silencio el cuaderno y la pluma para acomodarlos pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el cuaderno cayo por un movimiento de Carla. El cuaderno quedo abierto donde lo separaba la pluma, pudo observar a Otoya y Carla en un planetario.

Fin Normal pov.

Arantza pov

Vi a Otoya y Carla en un planetario cuando cayo aquel cuaderno separado en una hoja con algunas palabras sin sentido, al parecer ella se quedo dormida antes de terminar de escribir aquello que quería. Simplemente no me interesa algo asi por ahorita, al final y al cabo me terminaría contando aquello.

-Ohhh… ya es tarde- dije escribiendo alguna nota, avisándole a Carla que me iría al concierto de HAYATO y hacer alguna otra cosa antes.

Tome mis cosas y Salí de la habitación. Iba caminando ya por los pasillos metida en mis pensamientos cuando me choque con alguien, cayeron mis cosas al igual que yo.

-Lo siento, no iba viendo por donde caminaba- dije

-Típico de ti- dijo una voz que conocía, ICHINOSE TOKIYA.

-Ohhh si hubiera sabido que eras tu ni siquiera me hubiera disculpado- dije tomando mis cosas. Estaba apunto de tomar el disco de HAYATO que tenia cuando una mano lo tomo.

-¿Iras al concierto de HAYATO?- pregunto Tokiya en cuclillas devolviéndome el disco de HAYATO. (Arantza aun seguía en el suelo y Tokiya se puso en cuclillas para tomar el disco y quedar a la altura de ella y devolvérselo).

-¿Interesado por mi?- dije con una sonrisa acusadora a lo que el respondió con una cara de fastidio –Claro que iré-dije borrando mi sonrisa- ¿Tu no iras?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué debería de ir?- dijo el

-¿Por que?- dije poniendo una pose de cómo si estuviera pensando- Tal vez…. ¡porque es tu hermano!- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Yo tome el disco de HAYATO que tenia Ichinose y me levante. Cuando el se levanto pude escuchar perfectamente un quejido de dolor y por un momento pensé que observe algo blanco en su tobillo ¿será una venda?.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-¿Interesada por mi?- me hizo la misma jugada que yo lo hice ¿KARMA?

-Sabes que me voy que tengo que hacer cosas, BAKA- dije largándome de aquel lugar. Nunca admitiría ante el que por un momento me preocupo.

Sali del la escuela sin ninguna molestia en el transcurso, un taxi estaba esperándome para llevarme a la ciudad. Fue una hora o menos en llegar a mi destino. El taxi se estaciono, pague y me baje. Estaba cercas del concierto y además había una cafetería cercas, tenia otra cosa en mente pero prefirió ir a una cafetería mejor, pero antes necesitaba localizar bien el lugar del concierto y mi sentido de orientación era el peor incluso Heroine con amnesia tiene mejor sentido que el mío, eso me desmotiva. (ve animes la niña XD). De un momento a otro no se como ocurrió pero me perdí, me empecé a desesperar hasta que visualice a Natsuki, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Fui hacia donde estaba el.

-¡Hey! Natsuki, hola- dije.

-…..- el no respondió, me puse frente a el.- ¡Te puedes mover, tapas el sol y no me dejas escribir!- dijo ¿Natsuki? El no es así y nunca diría algo en ese tono, el siempre es lindo. Me moví de frente de el, era mejor no hacer nada idiota hasta que no supiera que pasaba.

-Eres ¿Natsuki?- pregunte

-…- No respondió. Observe lo que hacia y supe que componía, su composición era genial, por un momento llegue a creer que era un compositor. Todo iba bien hasta que unos chicos lanzaron una lata en el basurero solo que este reboto hacia la hoja de composición de Natsuki. Al parecer esto lo molesto pues la tomo y fue hacia los chicos que lo lanzaron tomándolos por el cuello y empujándolos hacia una pared.

-¡SABEN ME HICIERON ENOJAR!- Dijo ¿Natsuki? Aun no estaba segura. Mientras pensaba el les metió basura que estaba por ahí a las bocas de los pobres chicos, al parecer también los golpearía, normalmente dejaría que golpearan a la gente que no me importa un comino pero mi cuerpo reacciono solo y tomo una pequeña piedra arrojándosela a la cabeza a Natsuki. El volteo y aquellos ojos que antes eran lindo ahora era puro odio y me miraban de la peor forma. El se empezó a acercar y yo empecé a retroceder no se en que momento fue que trate de correr pero caí y fue cuando el me tomo de las muñecas lastimándome, antes de que pudiera hacerme algo mas alguien le coloco sus lente. El me soltó inmediatamente y fue como un dejavu. El empezó a observar a todas partes hasta que vio a esos chicos y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡PIYO-CHAN!-dijo Natsuki tomando un llavero que colgaba de la mochila de unos de los chicos que estaban súper asustados.

-¡NATSUKI!- grito un chico, ese chico era Chibi-chan (SYO) supongo que el también fue el que le puso los lentes.

-¡Ehhhh! ¡SYO-CHAN!- dijo Natsuki volteando hacia Syo y fue cuando aprovecharon los otros chicos para escapar.

-Natsuki, escuche que en esa cafetería había un postre especial de Piyo-chan- dijo Syo. Cuando voltee a ver a Natsuki el ya no se encontraba. Por lo menos volvió a ser el mismo Natsuki que conocí.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Syo extendiéndome la mano.

-Supongo, aunque tengo una duda ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a Natsuki?!- le pregunte tomando su mano para levantarme.

-Te lo explicare en la cafetería, no puedo dejar a Natsuki solo- dijo Syo tomando las composiciones de Natsuki que había dejado en la banca.

-¡ESPERO QUE ESTO TENGA UNA BUENA EXPLICACION CHIBI-CHAN!- le dije a Syo.

-Si, supongo-dijo-Espera….!¿CHIBI-CHAN?! ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE ASI?!- Dijo el.

-A nadie- dije junto un suspiro, pues ya no era divertido molestar a alguien después de casi ser golpeada por una persona tan linda como Natsuki.

Caminamos un poco para llegar a la cafetería. Syo pregunto por Natsuki y nos pasaron en a la mesa que estaba el. Era una mesa al aire libre, apenas estaba oscureciendo pero aun era temprano para ir al concierto de HAYATO. Pedí un Trozo de pastel de Chocolate, Syo un trozo de pie y Natsuki su especial de Piyo-chan y un te. Natsuki estaba entretenido comiendo, cuando Syo me susurra.

-Parece tan inofensivo ¿verdad?- dijo Syo. Asenti.

-Veras pues por alguna razón el cuando se quita los lentes es como si fuera otra persona, se hace llamar Satsuki y ha mandando a muchas personas al hospital- me susurro Syo.

-¿Doble personalidad?- pregunte

-Digamos que es así, mas bien lo de el es una ¿enfermedad?- dijo Syo un poco confundido.

-¿Syndrome de Géminis?- le pregunte. Antes de que me pudiera responder, Natsuki dijo

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto con su linda voz, era normal por ahora.

-Vine al concierto de HAYATO, pero digamos que antes de ir intentaba encontrar el lugar y mi sentido de orientación es muy malo- le conteste.

- Nosotros te podíamos llevar, de hecho voy a ir ahí pues estará Piyo-chan- me dijo

-¿En verdad?- pregunte. El asintió. –¡GENIAL!- Exclame.

Platicamos un rato, todo iba bien hasta que Natsuki tomo su te y por lo caliente sus lentes se llenaron de vapor.

-Mmmm..- dijo Natsuki haciendo una cara de sorprendido – los tendré que limpiar. Estaba a punto de quitárselos cuando.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Syo y yo. Syo se levanto y empezó a soplar en los lentes tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que no se los quitara. Ya había pasado el peligro según pero en un movimiento de Syo, a Natsuki se le cayeron los lentes (¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!). Fue tan impactante, pero por suerte lo único que pudo hacer fue romper un árbol y Syo le pudo poner los lente. Nadie resulto herido pero si nos sacaron de esa mini cafetería, Puff… no aguantan nada. Ya era tiempo de ir al concierto, Natsuki y Syo me llevaron a donde era, al final si iba bien. Primero pasaron a Piyo-chan y fue cuando Natsuki se puso a bailar, era tierno pero me dio un poco de pena ajena, pero aun así era lindo. Me recordó a mi un poco mas pequeña. Cuando todo eso de Piyo-chan acabo y Natsuki dejo de bailar una voz se escucho presentando a HAYATO. Estábamos frente al escenario, fue un momento horrible pues las fans de HAYATO empezaron a empujar y fue cuando active mi modo malo y les daba codazos que les doliera y creo que funciono pues dejaron de enfadarnos. Lo primero que vi fue que en una pantalla apareció HAYATO de diferentes posiciones. Era lindo ver eso pero mas lindo fue ver a HAYATO entrando al escenario y empezando a cantar y bailar. Estaba feliz que incluso no me importo sonreír, peor fue un momento en el que me di cuenta de que no tenia el mismo sentimiento de cuando la primera vez que lo escuche.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto Syo.

-…Tiene un linda voz…..pero- mi sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco – se escucha diferente a como cantaba antes… es como si le …- baje la cabeza – le… faltara…- antes de que pudiera terminar, HAYATO intentando dar una vuelta se le cayo el micrófono. Por algunos segundos solo se escucho el ruido de un micrófono –Corazón- murmure para mi misma.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- se escucho a alguien gritar.

-¡SIGUE CANTANDO!-se escucho a una chica decir.

Después de eso solo se escucharon murmuros y poco después solo gritaban "HAYATO" o "HAYATO-SAMA" cosas así de las fangirls. Fue aquí cuando se empezó a hacer mucho desastre y empujaron a Natsuki haciendo que se cayeran sus gafas provocando que una chica las pisara. Misteriosamente aquí se escucho un rayo y empezando a llover. Syo veía asustado a Natsuki que empezaba a apretar su gorro de Piyo-chan. Segundos después un rayo cayo en el generador haciendo que explotara y todas las fan girls se empezaron a disipar y apareció Satsuki que empezó a gritar.

-¡Mierda, Satsuki!- dije.

-¡HAYATO!- grito satsuki, HAYATO volteo hacia Satsuki -¡¿POR QUE CANTAS SIN SENTIMIENTO?!- le grito Satsuki, era como lo sospechaba. Syo quiso atraparlo pero Satsuki empezó a correr hacia el escenario.

-¡SUS LENTES!- Me grito Syo

El STAFF intento deterne a Satsuki pero el simplemente los esquivo y los tiro al suelo. Salto al escenario.

-Eres un Idol, eres un centro de atención pero aun así ocultas tus sentimientos. Eso me molesta – HAYATO se sorprendió- Soy el lado oscuro de Natsuki, pero yo no me miento a mi mismo. Escucha mi canción- dijo Satsuki. HAYATO asintió.

-Déjenlo- les dijo a los que se encargaban de tocar los instrumentos.

* * *

_Y Hasta aquí el capitulo, mañana creo que subiré uno (no tengo clases c:) PREGUNTA! QUE LES PARECERÍA SI EL FANFIC TUVIERA UN POCO DE COSAS SOBRENATURALES, COMO QUE UNA DE LAS PROTAGONISTAS TENGA UN TIPO PODER DE VER VISIONES Y LA OTRA AUN ESTA EN PROCESO, PERO PRIMERO PREGUNTO COMO SE LE HARÍA A USTEDES POR FAVOR RESPONDAN?!_


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonen el no haber subido capitulos, pues primero el miercoles ¿subi? no me acuerdo, jueves fui a Catching Fire (sakladjksljflaks) A ¿alguien le gusta The hunger games? Bueno el punto es que aqui traigo capitulo con Extra, se me ocurrio de la nada asi que dije porque no poner este extra. Disfruten el capitulo, perdonen mis faltas de ortografia espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Concierto Hayato parte 2.

Anteriormente.

-¡HAYATO!- grito satsuki, HAYATO volteo hacia Satsuki -¡¿POR QUE CANTAS SIN SENTIMIENTO?!- le grito Satsuki, era como lo sospechaba. Syo quiso atraparlo pero Satsuki empezó a correr hacia el escenario.

-¡SUS LENTES!- Me grito Syo

El STAFF intento deterne a Satsuki pero el simplemente los esquivo y los tiro al suelo. Salto al escenario.

-Eres un Idol, eres un centro de atención pero aun así ocultas tus sentimientos. Eso me molesta – HAYATO se sorprendió- Soy el lado oscuro de Natsuki, pero yo no me miento a mi mismo. Escucha mi canción- dijo Satsuki. HAYATO asintió.

-Déjenlo- les dijo a los que se encargaban de tocar los instrumentos.

Normal pov ( Les recomiendo insertar música aquí Este es la canción  watch?v=MEZZtO_Q6ys)

En el escenario se veía a Satsuki con el micrófono en la mano. Empezó la música.

Kokochi ii Dark wind mabushikute Shining sky  
Soredemo asahi e to kogareru

Fin Normal pov.

Arantza Pov

Natsuki/Satsuki empezó a cantar aquella canción que me distraía de lo que en verdad debería hacer. Sus lentes estaban rotos, pero eso no impedía que ayudara un poco por lo menos.

-¡SYO! Tengo una idea- dije tomando los lentes y corriendo hacia el escenario. También debía tomar mis precauciones.

-¡Espera!- dijo Syo. Lo ignore y seguí mi plan en marcha.

Fin pov Arantza.

Carla pov.

Estaba viendo la televisión, cuando puse el canal donde pasarían el concierto de HAYATO. Estaba tomando un vaso de jugo, esperaba a que transmitieran el concierto y cuando lo hicieron, mi jugo quedo todo en el piso.

-¡¿PERO QUE HACE NATSUKI?!- Salí de la habitación. Mi destino era el ir con los demás

Chicos. Iba corriendo que no me di cuenta que venia otra persona hacia el cuarto de Ren y Masato. Choque con esa persona y era Otoya. Nos quedamos mirando.

-Lo siento- le dije

-No yo lo siento- dijo el. Aquí es cuando me distraería pero en mi cerebro hizo un clic.

-¡NATSUKI!- gritamos Otoya y yo al mismo tiempo. Abrimos la puerta. Ren y Masato nos observaron como si estuviéramos locos, bueno mas bien yo …..pues soy una chica… no toque su puerta….ustedes saben. (:D jijiji)

-¿Ya vieron el concierto de HAYATO?- dije

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?- pregunto Ren.

-Por esto- dijo Otoya encendiendo el televisor en el canal donde transmitirían el concierto de HAYATO.

" Kage to hikari ore to omae chikazuiteku  
Real to Fake ga towareteru"

-Esto será interesante- dijo Ren. Todos observábamos el televisor.

Fin Carla Pov.

Arantza Pov

Black? White? Nazeka? Nazeka? Kokoro ga  
Rashiku iro yo to shout shite  
Utau yo

*Esa canción me había gustado, pero este no era el momento de eso. Necesitaba ponerles los lentes a Natsuki y así evitar cualquier desastre.*

Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no orion annafuuni  
Haato no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii

*Con los lentes en la mano, empecé a acercarme cuidadosamente*

Zen'aku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa  
Gemini syndrome

*Aquí observe a Natsuki/Satsuki, se veía que cantaba de una manera muy apasionada, era bueno cantando y el mostraba su Corazón, pero dejarlo así era el fin del mundo seguro.

Espere a que la canción continuara, necesitaba acercarme cuando el no pusiera atención. Me escondí entre unas cajas de ahí.*

Nukumori ga Empty yoi no kuchibiru yo  
Where is "ai"? dakishimete yoake made wo

*Empezó la canción y yo empecé a moverme*

Ore dake no internet Angel lips

Naze ikenai? Devil heart

Kajitsu no kaori ga uh afureru

Yokubou honmou zetsubou kibou kono zenbu no  
Furihaba aru hou ga kagayaku hazu

*Ya estaba mas cerca, faltaba poco*

Tabun zutto kyou mo asu mo mayou sa  
Dakedo mayou koto wa honki no Trae

Fin Arantza Pov.

Carla Pov.

Me quede atónita, observe aquella sombra que no era mas ni menos que Arantza. Al parecer intentaba acercarse lentamente a Natsuki.

-¿Qué hace ahí?- Me pregunto Ren. A lo que Masato y Otoya tambien me voltearon a ver.

"Omoi wo subete hikitsukeru black hole koi mo yume mo  
Hoshii mono wa te wo nobasa nakerya mono ni naranai"

-Es fan de HAYATO, pero no se que intenta hacer sobre el escenario- conteste

"Futari no jibuntachi to tatakai kotae wo shire  
Tokihanatte Your dream"

No se que intentaba hacer, pero ella me explicaría esto después.

"Michiru tsunoru tagiru mukau sono me wa  
Rashiku iro yo to shout shite  
Utau yo"

Ella estaba detrás de Natsuki, tenía sus lentes en su mano, al parecer quería ponérselos.

Fin Carla Pov.

Arantza pov.

*Estaba detrás de el, no me podía ver pues observaba al lado contrario*

Tsuyoku moete iru yozora no orion annafuuni  
Heart [haato] no honoo no omomuku mama ikireba ii

*Estaba en el punto exacto, estire mis manos hacia su cabeza, tuve que ponerme un poco de puntitas pues el era mas alto*

Nageku kurai ga choudo ii sagashi tsuzukete mado e  
Gemini syndrome

*Ya lo tenia, se los pude haber puesto, pero el se volteo repentinamente y tomo mi mano en la que tenia sus lente. Mierda faltaba poco. Por mas que intentaba zafarme el me apretaba mas fuerte. Solté los lentes. Siguió Cantando*

Zen'aku to gotaku narabe nayami tsukuseba ii sa  
Shinjite mite Your dream

Termino la canción y pensé que estaba a salvo.

-Te daré un castigo por el haber intentado ponerme los lentes- me dijo Satsuki. El se empezó a acercar.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunte. Mi voz tembló un poco.

-Veo que hasta tu tienes miedo- dijo Satsuki. Entre mas se acercaba me ponía mas nerviosa.

-Aléjate- susurre.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Además te lo dije es un castigo- dijo Satsuki. Se acerco. Me iba a besar. En ese instante el rozo sus labios con los míos, pero Syo le puso los lentes del gorro de Piyo-chan al momento en que…

-¡ALEJATE!- grite y lo empuje. Esto causo que el me soltara y yo cayera al piso y el igual. Estaba demasiado apenada. Por acto de reflejo puse mi mano en mi boca. Unos segundo después observe mi alrededor y vi que por empujar a Natsuki por le cable del micrófono se cayo también HAYATO. Me levante. Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba Syo y Natsuki. Natsuki estaba con una cara de confusión.

-Syo llevate a Natsuki- le dije

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Syo

-Me quedare a hacer algo. No me perderé- le dije

El miro un poco a Natsuki. Se levantaron y se fueron. Me acerque hacia donde estaba HAYATO.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Hayato poniéndome en cuclillas. Normalmente si una fan estuviera en mi lugar, se lo viola. (._.)

El me recordaba mucho a Tokiya ¿en verdad seria gemelos idénticos? Me pregunte a mi misma, pues hasta incluso sentía que estaba con Tokiya.

No me respondió, así que me pare y le extendí la mano. Después de todo Natsuki es mi amigo y digamos que arruino parte del concierto. El tomo mi mano. De nuevo esa sensación de que estaba con Tokiya. Al pararse me di cuenta de algo, el también estaba lastimado del mismo tobillo que…!¿Tokiya?!

El soltó mi mano, yo me congele pues descubrir que el era…

-Eres….To…- no termine pues grito un hombre.

-HAYATO ¿estas bien?- le pregunto el hombre. Al parecer era su manager.

-Si- dijo Hayato.

-Lo siento, mi amigo hizo un "show"- dije haciendo una reverencia. (Estilo japonés)

- No, digamos que tampoco hizo algo malo, pues el concierto ya estaba arruinado desde antes- dijo su manager.- pero al parecer canta bien ¿es acaso cantante?- pregunto el manager de Hayato

-Es aspirante a Idol en Gakuen Saotome- le conteste. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que hizo Natsuki. La cara del manager cambio a una pálida.

-¿Estudias también ahí?- pregunto.

-Si, incluso voy en la misma clase que "Ichinose Tokiya". "Tu hermano" de hecho se parecen demasiado- dije haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su según gemelo y en que era su hermano. El manager quedo un poco mas pálido, pero sabia disimular. Hayato me veía de una forma medio rara- Oh….si pues son hermanos gemelos idéntico. "Soy idiota, pero no tanto"- dije sonriendo- en verdad lo siento, pero me tengo que retirar- dije empezando a camina, no sin antes –Fue un gusto conocerte Hayato aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias- dije dándole una sonrisa y luego seguí caminando.

Una hora después llegue a Gakuen Saotome, donde en la entrada me esperaba el director, Ringo-sensei y Hyuga-sensei.

-¿hice algo para ante tal bienvenida?- Dije en tono inocente. Yo sabia perfectamente que había hecho a menos de que salir en la transmisión del concierto de Hayato sea tan normal entonces no se que hice.

* * *

**EXTRA.**

**Un día X, en la cafetería se encontraba una Carla muy aburrida y una Arantza escuchando musica a todo volumen para no escuchar las quejas de su compañera de habitación.**

**-Mooo, hazme caso- decía en puchero Carla jalando la blusa de Arantza.**

**- Sing your song, Hanarete demo wakaru yo, Hear My Wind,Tsunagatteru sora wa hitotsu - Arantza la ignoraba totalmente cantando. **

**-Hola...chicas- dijo Otoya viendo raramente a Arantza cantar ignorando a Carla, y Carla molestándola aun siendo ignorada. Detrás del chico se encontraba Ren, Masato, Natsuki y Syo viendo igualmente que Otoya a las chicas.**

**-Ahhh. Hola chicos.- dijo Carla.**

**- Kagirinai brand-new sky, Bokura wa hitori ja nai kara, Haruka na kimi no love song, Habataite, Shinjiyou shiny days, Futari no zettai dekina "ai no Heart Chain" -Arantza seguía cantando.**

**- Moooo, te están hablando y tu enseñándoles lo feo que cantas- dijo Carla. Pensó que Arantza no la escucharía pero ella escucho perfectamente y de repente Carla había salido volando. Los chicos observaron eso atónitos.**

**-Hola- dijo Arantza- Ella anda mas enfadosa de lo norma- dijo señalando a Carla- Y ¿a que venían?- les pregunto con una sonrisa.**

**-...Ahhh ...veníamos a ver si tenían algo que hacer y haber si podíamos unirnos a ustedes, pero vemos que tampoco tienen que hace- dijo Otoya.**

**-Entonces que tal si hacemos algo divertido- dijo Arantza haciendo una sonrisa malévola. Ante esto todos se arrepintieron el haberle dicho sobre a que venia.**

**-Sabes creo que mejor sera...- Syo fue interrumpido. -No es nada malo, es divertido- dijo Arantza sacando un folleto de su mochila.**

**-¿Paint ball?- pregunto Natsuki confuso.**

**-El paint ball es un juego en donde te dan pistolas que contienen aire y pintura con las cuales tienes que darle a tus enemigo- explico Arantza- Es divertido y créanme no nos aburriríamos- dijo haciendo una sonrisa. Los chicos la miraron y después entre ello.**

**-Creo que yo apoyo su idea- dijo Ren.**

**-Igual yo- dijo Natsuki con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**-Yo igual- dijo Syo.**

**-Supongo- dijo Masato.**

**-Creo que yo también- dijo Otoya. De repente vio una sombra en el suelo susurrando algo como...Noooo**

**-Mayoría de votos Carla, vienes también, tu empezaste con lo del aburrimiento- dijo Arantza hacia la sombra, que resulto ser Carla. Ella se levanto como si nada.**

**-¿Entonces como se dividira?- pregunto Carla.**

**-...- Arantza y Carla se miraron complicemente- !CLASE S VS CLASE A!- grito Arantza tomando a Ren y Syo.**

**-Mooo, no vale- dijo Carla.**

**-Lo siento ya esta decidido ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo una cara de miedo mirando a los demás.**

**-Si- todos asintieron. En ese momento entro a la cafetería, Tokiya.**

**-Jojojo- dijo Arantza- Vamos- le dijo a Ren y Syo, no espero su respuesta y los tomo del brazo y los arrastro.**

**-...-Carla miraba a Arantza con miedo.**

**-!Hola! Tokiya ¿como estas?- dijo Arantza amablemente, demasiado diría yo.**

**-¿Que quieres?- dijo Tokiya enarcando la ceja.**

**-¿Por que quisiera algo?- pregunto ella en tono inocente.**

**-Por las caras de ellos- dijo señalando a Ren y a Syo. Arantza soltó a ellos. **

**-Veras- dijo Arantza poniéndose frente a el y colocando sus brazos en los hombros de Tokiya- Como no hay nada que hacer decidimos ir al Paint ball y se decidió que es clase S vs clase A, así que tu perteneces a la clase S y estas en nuestro equipo- dijo Arantza.**

**-No- dijo Tokiya.**

**-Sera divertido en verdad. Mira te podrás vengar de Otoya por todas esas veces que hacia ruido y no te dejaba hacer nada- dijo Arantza con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa.**

**-...- Tokiya pensaba en que decir-...esta bien...- dijo Tokiya. Era de esperarse que aceptara pues la idea era tentadora.**

**Una hora mas tarde todos ya se encontraban en el paint ball, listos para atacar a sus enemigos. Al escuchar el listos, fuego. Carla y su equipo corrieron a unos de los pasillos donde podría esconderse.**

**-No bajen la guardia, tienen a Arantza- dijo Carla con un aura depresiva.**

**-¿Ella es buena?- pregunto Otoya.**

**-Es igual que yo en su modo normal, pero cuando se enoja es un monstruo- dijo Carla asustada de recordar el pasado. Se escucho un ruido a lo cual se alertaron. Carla se movió sigilosamente y disparo al enemigo.**

**-Equipo azul, jugador 4 fuera- dijo una voz en el altavoz.**

**-Te debiste esconder mejor- dijo Carla.**

**-Yo que quería dispararle a Natsuki- dijo Syo.**

**-Ni modo fuera perdedor- dijo Carla.**

**Media hora después solo quedaba Carla y Arantza. ****Arantza se descuido y fue eliminada por Carla.**

**-Equipo Verde es el ganador- dijo la voz.**

**-Entonces como perdiste escogeré tu castigo- dijo Carla. -... !TODOS CONTRA ELLA-Grito Carla. Unos segundos después cuando reaccionaron los demás intentaron disparar pero Arantza ya no se encontraba ahi.**

**-!¿Donde esta?!- dijo Ren.**

**-Se escondió- dijo Carla.**

**Estuvieron buscando unos 5 minutos hasta que **

**-!AUCH!- grito Masato. Todos se sorprendieron.**

**- ... Estas fuera Masato- dijo Carla en tono triste. Masato se fue tomándose del brazo.**

**-No se que es mas impactante haber escuchado a Masato gritar o que la loca haya sido tan sigilosa- dijo Ren.**

**-Creo que no es momento de distracciones... saben seria mejor que no se dejaran disparar en los brazos, piernas o cabeza, pues duele demasiado- dijo Carla**

**-¿Por eso el grito?- pregunto Otoya.**

**-Si- dijo Carla.**

**-...?... me dispararon. Estoy fuera- dijo Natsuki caminando hacia la salida.**

**-Ella ... - No termino Syo pues le dispararon en el pie- !DUELE!- grito Syo. Un minuto despues Syo era ayudado por un encargado de Paint ball pues necesitaban revisar si no estaba lastimado.**

**-Okey...!TODOS ESCONDANSE!- Grito Carla. Todos se escondieron.**

**En algún lugar de ahí, se veía a un Ren muy alerta.**

**-MUERE- dijo Arantza disparandole en el brazo a Ren.**

**-!¿PERO QUE ·"%&%&(%?!- Grito Ren. Arantza había desaparecido.**

**Así**** fue escabulléndose y disparando. El que vino después fue el pobre Otoya que le disparo en el hombro y el pobre casi lloraba del dolor. Carla ante esto se enfureció y se unió a Tokiya y entre los dos planearon algo que no fallaría. Pero grata fue su sorpresa a ver que de la nada a Carla le dispararon en el estomago. No le dolio pero fue una gran sorpresa. Tokiya empezó a ponerse nervioso y llego el momento en que ella y el se toparon de frente.**

**-Muere baby- dijo Arantza disparando. El resultado fue un empate pues Tokiya también disparo al mismo tiempo y le dio en la cabeza al igual que Arantza a Tokiya. **

**Unas horas después se podía observar la mayoría con vendas en donde le habían disparado. **

**-...Dolio...pero fue divertido- dijo Masato. A lo que todos se asombraron.**

**-¿Segura que no le pegaste en la cabeza?- pregunto a Ren susurrando a Arantza.**

**-Si- dijo Arantza.**

**-Sabes debido a todo lo que paso !ESTA PROHIBIDO VENIR A PAINT BALL ACOMPAÑADOS DE ARANTZA!- Grito Carla.**

**- Si- dijeron todos a la vez.**

**Todos empezaron a caminar y se veía detrás de ellos una Arantza deprimida. Mientras que los demas estaban riendo sobre ver a Arantza deprimida. **

**Fin del Extra.**

* * *

Este fue el fin del capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capitulo empieza lo sobrenatural ¿que les parece? Perdon faltas de ortografia_

* * *

Capitulo 9: ¿que ocurrio?

Anteriormente.

Una hora después llegue a Gakuen Saotome, donde en la entrada me esperaba el director, Ringo-sensei y Hyuga-sensei.

-¿hice algo para ante tal bienvenida?- Dije en tono inocente. Yo sabia perfectamente que había hecho a menos de que salir en la transmisión del concierto de Hayato sea tan normal entonces no se que hice.

Arantza pov.

- Señorita Arantza, llega un poco tarde- dijo Hyuga-sensei.

-Ahhh... si... vera...me tope con un gato negro y usted sabe tengo un gran amor a los gatos negros, era un muy lindo gato y esponjoso... muy esponjoso- dije en tono Natsuki. (Excusas estilo Kakashi-sensei XDD).

- ¿en verdad fue solo eso?- pregunto Ringo-sensei en tono curioso.

-¿Que mas podria ser?- dije. Me iba a decir algo pero en ese momento también llego Tokiya.

-!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Se puede retirar señorita Arantza-dijo el director

-Espere...!¿Que?!... dijo retirar... eso significa...irme...!ADIÓS!-salí corriendo antes de que se arrepintieran de dejarme ir.

Después de unos minutos llegue al jardín donde esta el kiosko, no quería encontrarme con nadie. Iba caminando ya cuando llego un dolor a mi cabeza...esto solo pasaba cuando ... !NOO! !Mi collar! !¿DONDE ESTA?!. Iba a empezar a buscar pero las imágenes golpearon mi cabeza. Empezaba a ver parte del futuro y esto no era muy lindo que digamos. Ser así no es fácil, debía encontrar mi collar si no no podría dormir en los próximos días hasta que consiguiera uno parecido. Aun seguía viendo aquel lago esforzadamente para no ver parte del futuro. Todo fue en vano no vi todo pero si parte y eso fue tan raro. Era un escenario con 6 chicos, se parecían a todos ellos juntos... pero estaban cantando esto no puede ser... se supone que no puede...ademas que tengo que yo ver en todo esto solo soy una persona mas...a menos de que...

-Mierda- tan enfrascada estaba en mis pensamientos que no supe cuando empece a utilizar mi sobre naturalidad en los arboles y todo lo que se encontraba alrededor, debo evitar las visiones para no desatar lo otro. Se utilizo aquellos lentes podría dejar de tener las molestas visiones pero no es seguro, es lo único que me queda.

Estaba cerca de nuestra habitación, si corría evitaría cosas raras.

Fin Arantza pov.

Normal pov.

-Hahahahahaha interesante- dijo una voz proveniente de los arbustos observando donde momento atrás se encontraba Arantza.

-Saotome ¿usted sabia sobre lo de la chica?- pregunto otra voz.

-No, sospechaba algo distinto en esas dos chicas Hyuga- dijo Saotome.

-¿Les dirá algo?- pregunto la tercera voz.

-!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ringo los secretos salen a luz en algún momento- dijo Shining.

-Supongo que es verdad- dijo Ringo

-Pero- dijo en voz seria- quiero que mantengan el ojo sobre ellas dos, debemos aprovechar cualquier momento para saber sobre aquello de hace minutos.- dijo Saotome.

En otra parte de la escuela se veía a Arantza trepando por la ventana, todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos y a cada segundo por cada lugar que pasaba veía lo que había ocurrido ahí o lo que ocurriría en un futuro. La estaba volviendo loca pues ver demasiadas cosas a la vez no es bueno para su salud. Dentro de la habitación Carla escucho ruidos de afuera y cuando menos se dio cuenta vio a su amiga un poco agitada, pálida y "fuera de control".

-Arantza ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto su amiga.

-Necesito los lentes- dijo Arantza si voltear hacia Carla y haciendo un desastre.

- Encuentralos y rápido- dijo Carla tomando unas plumas que estaban volando por ahi y amenazaban su vida.

-!YA VOY! no se donde están.- dijo Arantza volteando hacia Carla. -Psyche !YA BASTA!- grito Arantza haciendo que todo lo que estaba flotando cayera al suelo.

-Esta un poco imperactiva- dijo Carla.

-No ha salido desde hace tiempo, ademas de que las molestas visiones no dejan en paz-dijo Arantza molesta.

-Sabes que estará así hasta que encuentres con que calmarla. No se como pudiste perder el collar- dijo Carla resignada.

-¿Como sabes que lo perdí?- pregunto Arantza aun buscando aquellos lentes.

-Por que ella no se habría salido de control- dijo Carla molesta.

-Lo siento no quise preocuparte por nada, no debí de ir al concierto, por eso perdí el collar y pasaron cosas que aun no proceso- dijo Arantza un poco rendida.

-Ya que, ¿los encontraste?-pregunto Carla.

-No-dijo-espera !LOS ENCONTRÉ!- Dijo Arantza feliz.

- Al fin- dijo-¿Dormirás?- pregunto preocupada Carla.

-No, sabes que no puedo, ella no se controlaría- dijo Arantza un poco triste.

-¿Que harás?- pregunto Carla.

- No se tal vez asustar gente, suena bien, seré un fantasma- dijo Arantza sonriendole

-Eres un tonta- dijo Carla riéndose.

-Pero es que siempre he dicho que cuando muera seré fantasma- dijo Arantza.

-Falta mucho para que lo seas- dijo Carla

-Pues ...- dijo Arantza pensando

-Falta mucho y te callas- dijo Carla molesta.

-...Iré a pasear por ahí- dijo Arantza.

-Yo dormiré- dijo Carla.

Después de todo Carla durmió y Arantza fue con un par de cosas que pudieran entretenerla, seria una larga noche. Se fue al kiosko. Al llegar no supo que hacer, así que opto por sentarse en el césped y observo el lago en donde se reflejaba la hermosa luna. Empezaba a tener sueño y no podía dormir.

-Psyche ¿me dejarías dormir y me prometerías que no harías desastres?- dijo Arantza a la nada al parecer.

-No seas así- dijo Arantza con un puchero.

-!Ya cállate mejor!- dijo Arantza exasperada.

-!YA!- dijo Arantza molesta cuando se escucho un ruido cerca. Apareció un gato negro.

-Oh, me asuste por un momento, eres tu emmm...te pondremos Kupuru- dijo Arantza. El gato negro se acerco a ella.

-Solo es un gato, Psyche.- Dijo Arantza.

-La luna es hermosa...puede que no haya mañana...contigo los menos peligroso es lo peor- dijo Arantza.

Así Arantza paso toda la noche escribiendo, escuchando música o platicando, hacia todo por no dormir. Incluso dibujo la vision que tuvo era importante tenerla en mente. Ya había amanecido eran tal vez eran las 7 am, Arantza parecía muy despierta y ya estaba arreglada desde hace una hora atrás.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto una voz.

-Intentando no dormir y ¿tu?- contesto Arantza.

-Comprobar que eres una loca hecha y derecha- dijo Ren.

-Hmp...tengo mis razones-dijo Arantza.

-Nunca te había visto con lentes- dijo Ren un poco sorprendido.

-Acostúmbrate que al parecer me veras así por unos días- dijo Arantza.

-Deberías dormir- dijo Ren sentándose a su lado.

-Debería...debería hacer muchas cosas que no puedo hacer- dijo Arantza volteando hacia Ren.

-Tarde o temprano necesitaras dormir- dijo Ren.

-Eso...seria malo- dijo Arantza.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Ren.

-Cosas...-dijo Arantza no muy convencida. Ren iba contestar cuando alguien grita.

-!ARANTZA!- grito Carla.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿te caistes de la cama?- pregunto Arantza.

-Odio cuando no duermes te pones de un humor que ni tu misma aguantas- dijo Carla.

-Te dejare despierta conmigo para que veas lo que siento- dijo Arantza molesta.

-Yo cuidaría mis cosas bien- dijo Carla.

-Ya las dos- dijo Ren.

-Hmp...- dijo Arantza.

-A lo que venia, ¿Que haremos con la canción?- dijo Carla.

-Vamos a buscar a Rin- dijo Arantza. - Adiós Ren- dijo Arantza desanimada.

-Adiós- dijo Carla.

Encontraron a Rin por los pasillos.

-Hola- dijo Carla.

-Canción- dijo Arantza.

-Perdona anda de mal humor- dijo Carla

-Ehhh...si... sobre eso ya que ayer fue culpa mia lo de no poder ir a verlas y hacerlas esperar, hice la canción solo faltaría que hagan la letra, la coreografía la haríamos después.- dijo Rin.

-Gracias por esforzarte mucho- dijo Arantza sonriendo.

-Te dije que esta rara- dijo Carla.

-No importa...Aquí esta la canción- dijo Rin entregando las hojas.

-Haremos la letra en cuanto tengamos un poco de tiempo, adiós- dijo Arantza.

-Adiós y gracias- dijo Carla.

Ellas se fueron a la cafetería donde Arantza pido un café. Después de todo eso empezaron a escribir la canción. Una hora después la canción estaba lista y en eso llegaron los chicos.

-Hola chicas- dijo Otoya.

-Hola- dijo un Carla alegre.

-Mmmmm...- dijo Arantza con su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Que le ocurre?- pregunto extrañado Natsuki.

- Tiene sueño- dijo Carla mirándola preocupada.

-¿Por que no duerme?- pregunto Ren de nuevo.

-Em...- Carla fue interrumpida- ...cosas...- dijo Arantza molesta.

-Esta de mal humor, no ha dormido nada- dijo Carla.

-Tan importante es eso que no la deja dormir- pregunto Syo un poco sorprendido.

-Si- dijo Carla.

La cafetería estaba vacía y los chicos platicando ni cuenta se dieron cuando Arantza durmió. De un momento a otro empezaron a apagarse las luces y cerrarse las puertas.

-Oigan si es una broma no es chistosa- dijo Otoya.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo Carla.

De repente los cuchillos y todo tipo de objeto punzo cortante se empezo a levantar de su lugar e iba en direccion a los chicos.

-No- dijo Carla asustada y volteo hacia Arantza - !ESTA DORMIDA!- grito Carla.

-Los cuchillos...se levantaron...solos- dijo Natsuki un poco asustado.

-!ARANTZA DESPIERTA!- Grito Carla. Arantza no despertaba.

-!VIENEN HACIA ACÁ!-Grito Syo.

-!Vamos a morir!- Dijo Masato.

Los cuchillos habían hecho un circulo alrededor de ellos y no quedaba esperanza, Carla incluso creyó que había sido el fin de Arantza también pues esta no despertaba. Los cuchillos se dirijian a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-!PSYCHE BASTA!-Grito Arantza los cuchillos bajaron y las puertas y ventanas se abrieron.

Todos seguían asustados y no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto Natsuki asombrado.

-Mas bien ¿Quien es psyche?- pregunto Ren.

-¿Quien eres tu en verdad?- pregunto otra voz que se encontraba mas lejos que ellos.

-!TOKIYA!-Dijo Arantza un poco preocupada, tendría que revelar algo que no quería decir.

-Y ¿entonces que hará señorita Arantza?- dijo otra voz.

-Hyuga-sensei, Ringo-sensei, Saotome- dijo Arantza aun mas preocupada.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia ella, era sorprendente lo que acababa de pasar y esto era raro ademas.

* * *

_Es raro ... ._. Soy toda un loca y mi fanfic es un loquillo, dejen sus comentarios sobre este capitulo y diganme que les parecio SI NO PARA ELIMINAR EL CAP Y HACER OTRO. NO SUBIRE CAP HASTA QUE COMENTE QUE LES PARECE PUES QUIERO QUE LES AGRADE EL FANFIC Y NO LO DEJEN DE LEER C;_


	10. Chapter 10

Waaaaaa perdon por la tardanza pero es que daba un poco de flojera y estaba ocupada. Perdon falta de ortografías y espero que lo disfruten.

Uta No prince- sama no me pertenece.

* * *

Anteriormente.

Los cuchillos habían hecho un circulo alrededor de ellos y no quedaba esperanza, Carla incluso creyó que había sido el fin de Arantza también pues esta no despertaba. Los cuchillos se dirijian a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-!PSYCHE BASTA!-Grito Arantza los cuchillos bajaron y las puertas y ventanas se abrieron.

Todos seguían asustados y no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto Natsuki asombrado.

-Mas bien ¿Quien es psyche?- pregunto Ren.

-¿Quien eres tu en verdad?- pregunto otra voz que se encontraba mas lejos que ellos.

-!TOKIYA!-Dijo Arantza un poco preocupada, tendría que revelar algo que no quería decir.

-Y ¿entonces que hará señorita Arantza?- dijo otra voz.

-Hyuga-sensei, Ringo-sensei, Saotome- dijo Arantza aun mas preocupada.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia ella, era sorprendente lo que acababa de pasar y esto era raro ademas.

Normal pov.

-…..Seria mejor que no lo supieran- dijo Arantza con falsas esperanzas de que la dejaran en paz.

-Arantza, sabes perfectamente que te seguirán preguntando, seria mejor que les cuentes – dijo Carla.

- ….Pero….- Arantza fue interrumpida – Tu sabias que este momento llegaría, es mejor tener personas que lo sepan y mejor nos quitamos de problemas- dijo carla.

-Enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos- dijo Arantza para si misma.

- Y ¿Entonces que harás?- pregunto el director serio.

-Les contare….- Arantza fue interrumpida – contaremos, pero en su oficina seria mejor- dijo Carla.

Todos los que estaban presentes mientras ocurrió eso, fueron a la oficina de Saotome. Ya ahí, bombardearon preguntas.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto Saotome.

-Puedo ver cosas que los demás no, ver visiones pueden ser futuras o incluso puedo ver el pasado de una persona. También utilizo telequinesis.- dijo Arantza.

-Esto parece una broma, es tan irreal- dijo Syo.

-Pues a veces lo que dicen que es ficción es real- dijo Carla.

-Sigue contándonos, señorita Arantza- dijo Shining.

-Desde pequeña lo e podido utilizar, no es algo que pueda controlar en su totalidad. Nadie sabe por que soy distinta o que es lo que hace que lo pueda utilizar. Han intentado ayudarme, pero no ha funcionado.- dijo Arantza.

-¿Por qué ocurrió esto ahorita?- Pregunto Otoya.

-Me dormí y ella aprovecho para salir a la acción- dijo Arantza.

-Nadie entiende lo que dice- dijo Ren.

-Esto no es fácil- dijo Arantza.

-Concéntrate Arantza, concéntrate- dijo Carla.

- Como toda personal anormal, ser diferente tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, la mía es el de tener mi alma dividida. Por la que me refiero como ella vendría siendo mi otra parte de mi, mi alter ego digamos así. Ella utiliza mis poderes cuando estoy descuidada, lo único que la puede controlar es un objeto que tenga muchas emociones reunidas. Antes no había salido de control pues la controlaba con un collar, pero ese lo perdi ayer. Mis lentes paran las visiones pero no controlan mi telequinesis y por eso no puedo dormir ella aprovecha para hacer travesuras- dijo Arantza.

-¿Ella es Psyche?- pregunto Masato.

-Si- contesto Carla.

-¿Ella es mala?- Pregunto Natsuki.

-No, simplemente es traviesa, creo- dijo Arantza.

-Escuchando lo que me dices, lo mejor seria mantenerte fuera de la escu…- Saotome fue interrumpido.

-Entonces a mi también tendrá que mantenerme fuera de la escuela- dijo Carla.

-Carla- susurro Arantza.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que a usted la expulsare también? No hay motivos para hacerlo- dijo Shining en tono curioso.

-El motivo es el que yo también soy distinta- dijo Carla quitándose las pulseras que siempre llevaba.

-Por que usted no es egoísta y deja a la señorita Arantza irse sola- dijo Shining.

-¿Me esta probando acaso?- dijo Carla – Sabe en este momento se sus pensamientos e incluso cuando miente, asi que si nos va a expulsar sera a las dos- dijo Carla.

-Entonces tu también eres anormal, ¿un monstruo?- dijo Saotome.

- ¡NO SOMOS MONSTRUOS!- Dijo Arantza alterada.

-Cálmate, el solo nos esta probando- dijo Carla.

- Pero….el te dijo…. Eso- Dijo Arantza.

-A mi no me importa que me lo digan- dijo Carla

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Muy inteligente señorita Carla, todo era para comprobar algo, ustedes pueden permanecer en esta escuela, ustedes son muy especiales y me encantan, simplemente les pediré que eviten problemas y accidentes y todo ira normal- dijo Saotome tomando a las dos de los hombros. (tipo abrazo).

Todos estaban muy callados pensando que era verdad lo de ser expulsadas, pero después de esto todos se sorprendieron. Los 6 chicos salieron de la oficina de Saotome, aun tenían preguntas y querían tener la respuesta. Las chicas salieron unos minutos después y se fueron caminando a un lugar donde nadie estuviera molestándolos, necesitaban aclarar cosas.

En la oficina de saotome.

-¿Esta bien lo que hizo?- pregunto Hyuga.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esas chicas tienen futuro, son especiales y son muy geniales, una clase S y otra clase A, cada una se complementa y tienen un poder- dijo Saotome con emoción- solo tengan cuidado con ellas, mas bien sus poderes. – dijo Saotome.

Con los chicos.

- ¿Lo dirán?- pregunto Carla.

- …..No – dijo Otoya serio.

-Si tanto tienen miedo, mejor lárguense de aquí- dijo Arantza enojada y groseramente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Todavía que no diremos nada de ustedes y casi estuvimos a punto de morir así nos tratas!- dijo Syo.

-Mira Chibi- chan – dijo Arantza tomándolo de el cuello de la camisa y pegándolo a un árbol con un poco de fuerza - ¡Yo no les dije que lo guardaran! ¡Para empezar nunca les dije que se me acercaran! ¡Saben si no lo van a guardar de corazón o porque me creen su amiga, no lo hagan no quiero hipócritas que me mangoneen a su antojo!- dijo Arantza enojada y soltando a Syo haciéndolo caer.

- ¡ARANTZA!- Grito Carla tratando de detener a ella mientras esta se iba. No pudo detenerla y Carla regreso a donde estaban los demás y trato de arreglar las cosas.

-En verdad perdonenla, ella esta resentida – dijo Carla.

-Pienso que es una egoísta mandona- dijo Ren.

-¡ES QUE NO LO SABEN!- Grito Carla – perdón… ella a sufrido al igual que yo….. siempre nos han tratado diferente y ademas después de tanto tiempo ha convivido con personas de nuestra edad por tanto tiempo….ella ha estado en un lugar horrible….- dijo Carla un poco triste.

-¿Horrible lugar?- pregunto Otoya.

-Digamos que ha estado en un lugar en el que la usaban como experimento- dijo Carla.

-entonces…..¿tu…también?- pregunto Masato.

-No….. yo no…. Intentaron pero mis padres no lo permitieron- dijo Carla.´- ademas ellas experimento la traición de las personas que mas le importaban, es por eso que no reacciono así ante esto- dijo Carla un poco preocupada.

-Iré hablar con ella, y no no diré nada Carla, esto es por mi propia voluntad- dijo Tokiya sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Otoya.

-A mi no me importa mientras no me quieran asesinar- dijo Ren sonriendo como siempre.

-Igual – dijo Masato (….Que….inspirados).

-¡NO DIRÉ NADA!- Dijo Natsuki con estrellitas en los ojos.

-…..-Todos miraban a Syo- ¿Qué?- dijo este. Se gano una mirada malévola por parte de Carla - ¡ESTA BIEN NO DIRE NADA POR PROPIA VOLUNTAD!- Grito Syo caminando hacia algún lugar.

Todos fueron a distintos rumbos. Algunos pensaban que ellas eran especiales aunque les asustaba un poco Psyche pero pensaban que todo iría normal o eso esperaban. Carla al llegar a su habitación, la encontró vacía, no iría a buscar a Arantza pues lo mas seguro es que haya ido por ahí. Mientras en otra parte se observaba a Arantza sentada observando el cielo con unos ojos tristes. Aun ella seguí observando el cielo cuando un collar estuvo frente a sus ojos, era un collar con distintos instrumentos y notas musicales.

-¡wow! ¡MI COLLAR!- dijo Arantza gritando y sentándose de golpe haciendo que se golpeara con la otra persona que estaba sosteniendo el collar.

-Hmp…..cuidado- dijo Tokiya.

-Perdón….. ¡PERO ES MI COLLAR!- Grito de la emoción Arantza.

-Toma - dijo Tokiya dándole el collar, a lo que recibió un abrazo por parte de Arantza.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Arantza emocionada aun abrazando a Tokiya. -¡Perdón!- dijo Arantza apartándose un poco sonrojada.

-No importa- dijo Tokiya también sonrojado – lo perdiste cuando te encontraste con Hayato- dijo Tokiya normal (igual de frio).

-…no diré nada sobre eso y ademas gracias y perdón- dijo Arantza sonriendo.

-Hmp… no es seguro platicar ahorita….. después veremos…. Pero gracias supongo- dijo Tokiya un poco sonrojado.

-Entiendo- dijo Arantza sonriendo y tratando de ponerse el collar.

-Dame eso- dijo Tokiya exasperado de ver a Arantza batallar.

Tokiya le ayudo a Arantza a ponerse el collar se veían hermosos y cualquiera que los viera podía pensar otra cosa.

* * *

Waaaaaaa ESPERO REWIEVS T.T No se si suba cap pues el miercoles empiezo examenes. Perdon si hay cosas confusas.


	11. Chapter 11

HORRIBLE, DE LO HORRIBLE Y HORROROSO D: No me gusto pero ni modo hahahahahahahahahahaha XD

Imaginacion de paseo, creatividad cero, personalidades -cero, aburrimiento +10 c:

La cancion no me pertence, si no a Vocaloid.

Uta No Prince-sama tampoco me pertenece.

Espero (que no creo) disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Pasaron los días hasta llegara al día en el que cantarían. Arantza y Carlan habían escrito la letra de la canción ya, después de tantos problemas de que si son o no son normales. Tomo unos días que los demás se relajaran con la presencia de ellas pues obviamente saber que tienes a amigas "paranormales" no es genial y mas cuando te pueden matar en cualquier instante.

- ¡Tengo Nervios!- Dijo Carla.

-Yo igual- dijo Arantza.

-Y ¿Si salimos mal? O incluso ¡¿SI NOS QUIEREN EXPULSAR DE TAN MAL QUE LO HACEMOS?! –Grito Carla dando vueltas y gritando "!TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!"

Arantza tomo a Carla por los hombros y le dio una cachetada (imagínense esto chibi XD) .

-¡Contrólate Carla!- dijo Arantza.

-Si, si, ya me calmo- dijo Carla poniendo cara de perro regañado.

-Okey, seremos casi de las ultimas en pasar, tienes mucho tiempo para calmarte- le recordó Arantza.

-Pero…..-Arantza miro mal a Carla- Si…Creo que mejor me voy a la esquina de allá donde hay mucha gente - dijo Carla.

-Hmp…..- dijo Arantza cuando Carla desapareció misteriosamente.

Pasaron las horas y pasaban equipos y equipos, era desesperante para Arantza y Carla, mas por que los nervios se la comían vivas.

-Equipo de Arantza y Carla, por favor de prepense- dijo una voz por el altavoz que lo mas seguro fuera de Ringo-sensei.

-Waaaa! Me largo! – Grito Carla.

-No, no, tu te vienes conmigo- dijo Arantza tomando a Carla por el cuello del uniforme.

Se podía observar a Arantza arrastrando a Carla por los pasillos hacia un cuarto donde se cambiarían. Después de algunos minutos ellas salieron vestidas y listas, o eso es lo que parecía.

-Por favor de Arantza y Carla presentarse en el escenario- dijo de nuevo la voz por el alta voz (osea ringo-sensei).

Ellas caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el escenario, subieron y se presentaron.

-Nosotros somos Carla- dijo señalándose a si misma – y Arantza – señalando a Aranta – Nosotros cantaremos Akatsuki Arrival –Dijo Carla.

-Escrita por Rin Kisaragi- Finalizo Arantza para dar comienzo a la canción.

*Carla* y (Arantza). / watch?v=B4uvz3S9t5c/

*Yūshi tessen no saki  
Saranaru takami e  
Kisoiau futari

& - Los que se encontraban por ahí en el escenario, los que faltaban de pasar, no era nada mas ni menos que los 6 chicos con los que se llevaban ellas dos. Masato, Otoya y Syo observaban atentamente como cantaba Carla. - &

Kotoba nado iranai  
Aite no yokogao dake  
Misuete*

(Ataeau shigeki  
Te o nobashita nara  
Todoku kyori ni ite mo

&- Aunque a Arantza Tokiya y Ren hacían como si no les importara mientras que a Natsuki se le veían estrellitas en los ojos - &

Kesshite sono te o  
Toriau koto wa nai  
Tagai o mitomeatteta

"Kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no  
Dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara")

&- La gente empezaba a reunirse mas y mas en el escenario o algunos veían la actuación en las pequeñas televisiones que se encontraban por la escuela, llamaban mucho la atención y mas por la curiosa letra que llevaba aquella canción -&

*(Tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite  
Senaka o zutto otte itte  
Narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte  
Waratte

&- Las voces de ellas dos se escuchaban muy bien además la ropa que llevaban para cantar la canción también eran lindos-&

"Hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita  
Saisho wa tekishi shitete  
Sunao ni nante nande natte, tte  
Fushigi de)*

*"Oboeteru?"  
Kimi to ayunda ano hibi o*

("Oboeteiru yo"  
Kimi to ayunda ano hibi o)

&-Mientras en alguna parte de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de chicas al parecer observándolas con rabias -&

(Ketsumazuki nagara  
Sanagara yozora ni  
Todokisou na hodo  
Hashiri tsuzuketeta  
Tatoe mou tonari ni  
Nē, kimi ga inaku natte mo)

*"Nande, sonna kanashī  
Me o shite sora o miageru no?"*

*(Saki o hashitteku tte itta tte  
Gendo aru tte nante katte  
Hashitte mo hashitte mo  
Oitsukenai yo

&-Mientras tanto el director observaba el por que de tanto relajo. Observaba por las camaras aquellas actuación. No eran Idols pero lo parecían -&

"Uchi no kachi! Tte nante joudan jan  
Chanto waratte naitenaide  
Mezasu basho ga atte ganbatte  
Itan deshou?")*

("Wasurenai"  
"Kimi no sono sugata o")

*"Wasurete ī yo"  
"Watashi no sonzai o"*

&-Cantaban con entusiasmo, eran geniales. Ellas debían de ser Idols. -&

*"Furimukanaide.  
Koko wa mada michi no tochū dakara"*

(Mae o mukou  
Tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba)

*(Tonari de motto motto motto tte  
Issho ni zutto zutto zutto  
Susumeru to rikutsu naku  
Shinjiteta

Doushite nande nande nande tte  
Wameiteta tte nan mo nakute  
Te o nobashite mo mou  
Todokanai kyori

Tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite  
Senaka o zutto otte itte  
Narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte  
Waratte

Saki o hahitteku tte itta tte  
Gendo aru tte nante katte  
Hashitte mo hashitte mo  
Oitsukenai

Wasurenai wasurenai kara  
Saikou no raibaru o)*

Termino la canción, algunos aplaudieron otros simplemente dieron sonrisas mientras que nuestras protagonistas solo observaban con muchos nervios.

-Muy bien chicas. Siguientes- dijo Ringo.

Incluso antes de que ringo dijera algo ellas ya no estaban. Arantza y Carla se perdieron en una dimensión paralela, una que nadie conocías, pues después de que todos terminaras 5 chicos se encontraban tratando de encontrar a las chicas y pro donde quiera que preguntara todos les decían que nos las habían visto.

-¿Dónde pueden estar?- Pregunto Otoya sentándose en el césped de tan cansado que estaba.

-Ni idea- dijo Syo.

-Recuerden que ellas son "distintas" así que no descarto la idea de que se hayan teletransportado a otra dimensión – dijo Ren

-Nosotras solo vemos cosas que lo demás no, no es como si nos pudiéramos teletransportar e ir a otra dimensión, lo cual seria genial- dijo una voz.

-¡WAAAAAA!- Gritaron Otoya y Natsuki al mismo tiempo.

Se podía observa a Arantza colgada de cabeza en el árbol donde estaban todos reunidos y Carla salio de detrás del árbol asustando a Masato en el proceso.

-Miedositos- dijo Arantza en tono de burla.

-Si hubieran sido ustedes a las que le hubieran hecho eso, de seguro hubieran salido corriendo- dijo Syo fulminando con la mirada a Arantza.

-Pufff…¿en verdad?...Vemos cosas que los demás no y crees que me voy a asustar por algo así- dijo Arantza sonriendo.

-Ella no tiene razón…..,!Yo si me hubiera asustado!-Dijo Carla.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Por dios! Ves auras y lees pensamientos y dices que esto te asustaría- dijo Arantza.

-Ella tiene razón en cierto sentido- dijo Otoya pensativo-…!ESPEREN!...!¿Lees pensamientos?!- Grito Otoya.

-Shhhhh- dijeron al mismo tiempo Arantza y Carla.

-Solo cuando no utilizo las miles de pulseras que uso a diario- dijo Carla.

-Otoya, no te preocupes, no leerá tus pensamientos pervertidos – dijo Arantza.

-¡¿QUE?!- Dijeron el resto de los chicos.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO NO PIENSO NADA MALO! – Grito Otoya sonrojado.

- Puff…jajajajaja- Rio Arantza.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto un no muy convencido Masato.

-SE-CRE-TO- dijo Arantza, mirando simultáneamente a Carla y después a Otoya.-Y entonces ¿Para que nos buscaban?- pregunto Arantza aun colgada del árbol.

-Oh….si…..sobre su canción- dijo Syo.

-¿Fue horrible?- pregunto Carla.

-¡NO!- dijo Otoya.

-¡FUE GENIAL!-grito Natsuki.- Las dos cantaban hermoso aunque me encanto tu voz Arantza- dijo Natsuki feliz.

-Hmp…-dijo Arantza un poco sonrojada.

-Hasta la loca bipolar tiene emociones- dijo Ren.

Ren se encontraba recargado en el árbol por lo que recibió Karma y debido al comentario, Arantza se soltó y cayo encima de el.

-Muere- dijo Arantza.

-En verdad cantaron bien….pero me gusto mas la voz de Carla- dijo Syo.

-Concuerdo con Syo- dijo Masato.

-A mi me encanto mucho escucharte cantar, fue lo mejor que pude escuchar, aun así espero cuando cantes sola- dijo Otoya.

-…!Esa Carla!- Grito Arantza en tono insinuador y desapareciendo al instante.

-¡¿DONDE SE METIO?!- Grito Carla.

-¿Dimensión paralela?- dijo Otoya.

-Ni idea- dijo Ren.

Después de tanto gritar Carla logro ser calmada por los chicos y nunca aparecío Arantza, aquí es cuando empezaron a sospechar sobre la dimensión paralela. Mientras tanto estaba oscureciendo y todos decidieron ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

En lugar mas lejano, Arantza observo a Tokiya salir de la escuela, supuso que era por trabajo de Hayato. Ella no le tomo mucha importancia pues aun quedaba aquel enigma sobre la visión que tuvo de aquellos chicos que además se ha vuelto mas frecuente en sus sueños y eso es preocupante. Aun era temprano por lo que decidió ir con Carla. Al llegar a la habitación observo a Carla leyendo el manga.

-Carla ¿Quieres hacer algo?- le pregunto Arantza.

-¿Cómo que?-dijo Carla mientras leía el manga.

-¿Asustamos a gente?- pregunto Arantza.

-¿Tan aburrida estas?- dijo Carla.

-Vamos, quiero asustar a la gente – dijo Arantza.

-No, no quiero problemas- dijo Carla.

-Aguafiestas-dijo Arantza.

Carla siguió leyendo manga del cual no se sabe si era sano o no pues ella empezaba a reírse sola o poner risas raras, mientras Arantza se puso a escuchar música a escribir no se que demonios.

* * *

No espero Rewievs pero espero tomatazos XDD Ademas de no escribir en varios dias llegar y escribir algo horrible, creo que me los merezco NO ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO pero me aburri a medio escribir y ñaaa ustedes saben fueron momentos en los que pase por el sendero de la vida y vi a un gato negro ETC ETC (Excusas estilo Kakashi) c:


	12. Chapter 12

Waaaaaaa aqui traigo otro capitulo, perdon la demora pues no me dejan usar la computadora todo el dia (como quisiera XD). GRACIAS A Warrior Girl In Flames Por dejame Reviews en verdad GRACIAS ME MOTIVAS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ADEMAS DE MIS OTROS DOS ACOSADORES. "SI SE QUE LO ESTAN LEYENDO KIRITO Y TU HORROGRAFIA" Ya pues gracias por seguir leyendo tambien ustedes dos Jo... y Ca... (No pondre sus nombres pero me refiero a ustedes e.e) Al igual que a mi querida lectora que deja reviews T.T

Uta no prince-sama no me pertenece.

Perdonen faltas de ortografia y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 12.

Normal Pov.

Carla y Arantza iban caminando hacia el lugar donde verían sus resultados.

-Nee, ¿Qué crees que tenemos?- dijo Carla sonriendo

-Ni idea, yo solo quiero dormir- dijo Arantza bostezando.

-Te dije que no te quedaras hasta tarde escribiendo- dijo Carla regañándola.

-Ya, ya, ni que fueras mi mama- dijo Arantza.

-Pues a veces parece que necesitas una- dijo Carla.

-No molestes- dijo Arantza.

-Ya pues- dijo Carla haciendo la inocente.-¡Mira!- dijo Carla señalando hacia un lugar con mucha gente y corriendo hacia el lugar.

-Espe….ra y ya te fuiste- Dijo Arantza caminando hacia donde fue su amiga, pero choco con una persona.

-Deberías de dejar de chocar con la gente- dijo una voz al parecer muy molesta.

-Lo mismo digo Ichinose- dijo Arantza un poco triste – A juzgar por como hablaste, supongo que no te dieron una buena nota. – dijo Arantza mirándolo fijamente aunque Tokiya fuera mas grande que ella.

-Hmp- dijo Tokiya y se fue.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- dijo Arantza molesta. – Aun no puedo creer que el sea "el"- dijo Arantza para si misma.

Arantza camino hacia el lugar donde estaban los resultados. Cuando llego Carla se le salto encima.

-¡Yei! ¡Pasamos!- grito Carla encima de Arantza.

- Hmp…..¿Puesto?-Pregunto Arantza.

-…..!PRIMERO!- Grito Carla haciendo que todos voltearan.

-Gomen…Ella tiene problemas psicológicos- dijo Arantza hacia las personas que veían a ellas dos. Todos siguieron con sus cosas.

-¡¿Problemas psicologicos?!- Pregunto Carla molesta.

-Si, los tienes y graves- dijo Arantza –Ya recuerda que quedamos en primero…..aunque seremos el centro de atencion ….-dijo Arantza dudosa

-¡Somos primer puesto!...!Somos primer puesto!...-Cantaba Carla y no se daba cuenta de las miradas de odio.

-Yo no la conozco….-dijo Arantza volteando hacia otra parte – Si, tienes razón será mejor que me largue- dijo Arantza al parecer hablando con alguien mas…Tal vez su alter ego… Psyche.

Mientras Carla seguía bailando y recibía miradas de odio y Arantza estaba en la otra esquina del lugar para evitar ser el centro de atención. Llegaron los senseis.

-Atención, Chicos y Chicas- dijo Ringo-sensei. Nadie hacia caso.

-¡ATENCION!-Grito Hyuga-sensei. Todos se callaron y Carla dejo de bailar.

-Bueno, sobre sus puestos, recuerden que aunque hayan obtenido puesto bajos…..-explicaba Ringo-sensei mientras ni Arantza ni Carla ponían atención.

Unas horas después llego el receso. Carla y Arantza estaban sentadas en una mesa.

-¿No comerás nada?- pregunto Carla.

-No, no quiero comer eso- dijo señalando a la verdura que tenia Carla en su plato.

-Deberías de comer fruta jovencita, ¿Cómo quieres crecer sana y fuerte? ¡COME FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!- dijo Carla levantando con el tenedor un pedazo de pepino.

-…..!JAJAJAJAJA PARECES UNA ANCIANA EN UN COMERCIAL!- empezó a reír descontroladamente Arantza.

-…okay- dijo una voz. Arantza y Carla voltearon al mismo tiempo. Parecía que casi se rompían el cuello.

-¿Escucharon?- pregunto una sonrojada Carla.

-Haremos como si no lo hicimos- dijo Ren con una sonrisa …..sin comentarios.

-Jajaja- Aun seguía riendo por lo bajo Arantza. Los chicos se sentaron y pusieron sus platos en la mesa.

-Mmmm….¿Hay chocolate?- pregunto Carla.

-¡¿CHOCOLATE?! ¡¿DONDE?!- Grito Arantza haciendo que a todos se le cayera un gota tipo anime.

-En donde están los postres-dijo animado-…..por allá- dijo Natsuki cuando Arantza ya había desaparecido.

-¿Dimensión paralela?- Pregunto Ren.

-Mas bien ….chocolate- dijo Carla.

-¿Le gusta el chocolate?- Pregunto Syo.

-Si….!ESPEREN!...!NO DEBE COMER CHOCOLATE!- grito Carla corriendo hacia los postres.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- pregunto Otoya con una gota estilo anime.

-Si.- Dijo Masato levantándose de su lugar dejando sus cosas ahí.

Los chicos fueron hacia los postres y encontraron a Carla sosteniendo a una Arantza que parecía rabiosa.

-¡CHOCOLATE!- dijo Arantza.

-¡NO! ¡CHOCOLATE MALO!- Dijo Carla sosteniendo con dificultad a Arantza.

-Si me dejas agarrar chocolate, te compro unos Shots con queso- dijo Arantza (Si Shots…..derechos de autor amigos)

-No me convencerás….¿Olvidas la ultima vez que comiste chocolate?...Casi destruyes la casa- dijo Carla.

Con ayuda de los chicos lograron arrastrar a Arantza hacia la mesa donde estaban y la amarraron a una silla.

-¿En verdad esta bien esto?- pregunto Natsuki un poco curioso.

-Creeme que esto es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo Carla.

-¿Por qué no le das un poco de chocolate y ya?- dijo Otoya.

-¡NOOOOOOO! , ni loca, ella come chocolate y te juro que podemos decir adiós escuela- dijo Carla.

-¿Tanto así para expulsarnos?- dijo Ren.

-No, incendia, explotar, asesinar, torturar…..muchas y muchas cosas mas que podrían pasar- dijo Carla comiendo el resto de lo que dejo hace rato.

-Entendido… no chocolate a Arantza- dijo Syo.

Después de que sonara el timbre fueron a clases de nuevo. La nueva noticia era que una semana después se harían parejas, tendrían que cantar de nuevo pero ahora solos, solo seria el idol y el compositor, nadie mas y la calificación para los puestos seria mas difícil.

Unas horas después Arantza y Carla fueron a su habitación.

-Oyes ¿Crees que debamos seguir como idols?- pregunto Arantza.

-¿Qué? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo Carla girando en la silla haciendo que cayeran sus cosas.

-No- dijo Arantza mirando al techo.

-¿Entonces por que lo preguntas?- dijo Carla dudosa- Tu desde que te conocí la primera vez querías ser idol, y por mas que no podías en ese lugar tu lo intentabas con todo tu corazón e incluso te infiltrabas en la red, te hiciste famosa. Hicimos lo mismo. Pero dejamos la fama que teníamos por venir a estudiar y ser profesionales. ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto Carla preocupada.

-No….se- dijo Arantza.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? – dijo Carla un poco molesta.

-El día que salio de control tuve una visión donde estaban 6 chicos en un escenario, ella me muestra el futuro no peligroso y si vi eso es por que ….. O pienso que es por que mi verdadero camino es ser compositora- Dijo Arantza.

-¿Ella no te ha mentido varias veces antes?- dijo Carla molesta.

-Pero la mayoría a sido por mi seguridad- dijo Arantza.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en defender a Psyche? – dijo Carla levantándose de la silla –Se que son tus decisiones ¿Pero tomaras la correcta? ¿No te arrepentirás?- dijo caminando hacia la puerta – Puedes tomar la que quieras pero piensa en las consecuencias de si no es tu verdadero camino- dijo Carla cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?- pregunto Arantza para si misma - …..Después de esta canción… haré lo que creo necesario- dijo Arantza poniéndose los audífonos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, Moooo siempre mee salen muy pocas palabra XP EL PROXIMO RETO SERA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO TRECE DE 2000 PALABRAS OKEY.

BYE

Atentamente: La escritora de esta historia con capitulos corto :l


	13. Chapter 13

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PRIMERAS PERDON PERDON Y PERDON DE NUEVO. NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR AYER POR QUE ESTABA ENFERMA ME DOLIA DEMASIADO LA CABEZA. BUENO Y DE NUEVO PERDON PUES PROMETI UN CAPITULO DE 2000 PALABRAS Y YA LO TENIA PERO WORD LO BORRO Y SOLO GUARDO ESTAS PARTES ASI QUE INTENTE HACERLO UN POCO MEJOR EN VERDA PERDONEME, MATENEME SIQUIEREN T.T_

_Uta pri no me pertenece._

_PERDONEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA._

* * *

Capitulo 13: Kagome, kagome.

Normal Pov.

Habían pasado unos días después de aquella plática rara que tuvieron Carla y Arantza. Nos encontramos con Arantza sentada en una mesa de la cafetería sola.

-Muere, muere, muere, muere- murmuraba Arantza.

-¿Nos deberíamos de sentar aquí?- Pregunto Ren a los demás que acaban de llegar junto con el.

-Ni idea- dijo Syo.

-Una mejor pregunta ¿Qué esta murmurando?- pregunto Otoya.

-Da lo mismo, ¿esta loca no?- dijo Carla sentándose.

-….- Todos voltearon a ver a Carla.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Carla mirando

-No- dijo Masato.

-aksaksklfgfdklasñs- Arantza seguía murmurando cosas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Natsuki a Arantza.

-¡Estupido uniforme!-dijo Arantza en voz molesta -¡Odio al mundo!- siguió diciendo -¡Estupida inspiración llega ya!- dijo y puso su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Y que ocurrió?- dijo Ren con su sonrisa "conquistadora"

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me quemo!- dijo Arantza debajo de la mesa.

-… No se si debería reír de diversión o llorar de preocupación- dijo Carla viendo a Arantza mientras se le caía la comida del tenedor al plato.

-¿Esto es normal?- pregunto Masato (Te dignas a hablar)

-ammm…supongo- dijo Carla.

-¿Supones?- pregunto Syo con la seña enarcada.

-No se….. esque ya no se que es normal o que no- dijo Carla.

-Arantza – dijo Natsuki en voz seria a lo que todos miraron - ¡toma! ¡Chocolate!- dijo Natsuki sacando un paquete de chocolates.

-¡¿DONDE?!- grito Arantza -¡Chocolates!- Dijo corriendo hacia Natsuki a velocidad luz.

-¡Nooooooo!- Gritaron el resto de lo que estaba en la mesa. Demasiado tarde ella ya tenia un chocolate de cookies and cream en su boca.

-Y…amigos prepárense para el fin del mundo- dijo Carla.

-aaskajshfjslajskdjdhfhajañakskasjfddjaka- Dijo Arantza.

-Traducción- dijo Ren.

-Ni idea- dijo Carla mirando a Arantza quitando la comida de la bandeja para usarla de futura arma.

-Sabe muy bueno Na-chan – Dijo Arantza –Carla no es tan malo que coma chocolate. No soy un monstruo come chocolate- dijo Arantza.

-Claro- dijo Carla con una sonrisa algo rara -¡ACASO OLVIDASTES CUANDO INCENDIASTES UN EDIFICIO!- grito Carla.

-¿Hice algo así?- dijo Arantza pensando.

-¿Hizo algo así?- murmuraron los demas.

-Si- dijo Carla a los demás.

-Bueno ¿me ves diferente? No, entonces no pasa nada- dijo Arantza – ¿Me darías los chocolates? – pregunto Arantza con voz dulce a Natsuki.

-¡LINDA!- grito Natsuki abrazando a Arantza mientras ella estaba con una cara de poker face y comía los chocolates.

-Na- Chan demasiado afecto- dijo Arantza en voz tierna de nuevo.

-¡Linda!- dijo Natsuki soltando a Arantza.

-Gracias- dijo Arantza.

-Y ¿Entonces cual es tu problema ahora? ¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles? ¿Unicornios? ¿Dragones? ¿Minotauros?- pregunto Ren.

-Para empezar no creo en Ángeles o bueno hasta que no los vea, los demonios no son mis amigos, los unicornios son caballos con deformaciones, los dragones …..ammmm… solo existen en las caricaturas y los minotauros ….. no me gusta mucho eso de hablar de seres mitológicos pero si quieres una lección te la doy cuando este desocupada – dijo Arantza comiendo chocolate. Todos tenían gotitas estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Era sarcasmo- dijo Ren con una gotita estilo anime.

-Lo se, pero mi problema es la canción si es lo que querían saber- dijo Arantza.

-¿Canción? ¿la que cantaremos en unos días?- pregunto Carla aun con la bandeja cerca.

-Si – dijo Arantza

-¿Problemas?- dijo burlona Carla.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Arantza tomando otro chocolate.

-Ohhh tienes problemas con escribir la letra – dijo Carla burlona nuevamente.

-¿Enserió?- pregunto Ren burlonamente también.

-Solo no se que escribir, además ¿ustedes ya la terminaron?- pregunto ella a la defensiva.

-Si- dijo Carla

-Si-dijo Masato

-Si-dijo Natsuki emocionado

-Si- dijo Syo

-….- Ren no dijo nada.

-No- dijo Otoya. Todos voltearon a verlo. -¿Qué? Tengo el mismo problema que ella, aunque yo tengo una idea solo que no se como ponerlo en palabras.- dijo Otoya haciendo un puchero.

-Tiene algo- dijo Carla – en cambio tu ni tu no- dijo Señalando a Arantza y a Ren.

-Hmp- dijo Arantza en cambio Ren no dijo nada.

Todos quedaron viéndolos con miradas penetrantes hasta que Arantza callo en la mesa (como si estuviera recostada solo la cabeza en la mesa).

-Nope, nope, nope- dijo Carla cubriéndose con la bandeja ( imagen de Godzilla XD). De repente Arantza se levanta como si nada pero con los ojos cerrados aunque la tranquilidad no dura mucho pues ella abre los ojos y parece que escupe emoción por los ojos. Arantza sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia la salida saltando las mesas.

-Demonios si eso pasó ahorita que pasara después y mas con los chocolates que comió – dijo Ren sosteniendo la bolsa vacía de chocolates.

-¡A buscarla se ha dicho!- dijo Carla. Nadie quería. –Quedaremos fritos si no lo hacemos, y no digo fritos literalmente. – dijo Carla.

-¡A buscar a la loca!- dijo Ren.

Todos salieron de la cafetería y se empezaron a buscar por los pasillos hasta que en un lugar encontraron una pared con letras de pintura. La pared decía "Psyche estuvo aquí" abajo decía "!¿QUE?! Pero yo ni siquiera te puedo controlar en tu estado actual mas de 20 segundos" y lo ultimo escrito fue "!HE DICHO QUE ESTUVISTES AQUÍ!"

-Definitivamente estuvo aquí- dijo Syo.

Siguieron caminando hasta el peor pasillo de la escuela o por lo menos ellos pensaron eso pues el pasillo estaba todo oscuro y lo único que se escuchaba eran unos pasos y después algo roto.

-Retrocedan- susurro Carla. Todos hicieron caso.

- Kagome - se escucho a alguien cantando a lo lejos. Todos retrocedían un poco mas rápido.

- Kagome, ¿Quién esta detrás de ustedes?-dijo alguien cantando y a lo que después hubo un apagón y una risa horrible.

Todos voltearon lentamente hacia atrás.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Todos gritaron -¡CORRAN!- grito Carla a lo que todos salieron disparados como si su vida dependiera de eso…..ohh pues si vida dependía de eso.

Mientras todos corrían tuvieron que ir por aquel pasillo raro y peor a oscuras pues al parecer la loca le dio por hacer un apagón y aunque no estaba muy oscura afuera en ese pasillo no se veía nada. Todos seguían corriendo hasta que escucharon la misma canción.

- Kagome, kagome ¿Quién este frente a ustedes?- cantaba la voz. Todos retrocedieron. Y salieron Corriendo. Después de lo que parecían horas llegaron al pasillo de donde vinieron había alumnos y no estaba tan oscuro aunque todos se preguntaban que había ocurrido. De repente las cortinas se cerraron y un instante después alguno alumnos las abrieron y en la pared había escrito algo que minutos atrás no.

* * *

_Mañana subire la otra parte del 13 espero que sigan leyendo. Y esto es lo que pasa cuando me dan chocolate y escribo un fanfic._


	14. Chapter 14

_En algunas partes donde son preguntas les faltara ? el otro pero en la computadora que estoy no lo tiene y no se como hacerlo al igual que los !¡ creo que están mal puesto pero espero que le entiendan. GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y ETCETERA ETCETERA. ESPEREN EL OVA DE UTAPRI EEEEE._

_**Uta No Prince- Sama no me pertenece. Solo lo utilizo para mis fines malévolos.**_

* * *

Normal pov.

"Esto apenas comienza" y estaba un dibujo de una carita sonriente.

-!Demonios ella da miedo, hace un segundo sentí mi vida peligrar!- Dijo Syo.

-E incluso salía de la nada- dijo Otoya.

-!TODOS REGRESEN A SUS CLASES!- Grito Hyuga-sensei. Estaba molesto y nadie quiso tentar su suerte, Arantza volvía locos a todos cuando comía chocolate.

-Okey, si la ven en su clase hagan lo imposible por que no haga nada, por favor- dijo Carla intentando convencer a los chicos.

-Intentaremos- dijo Syo.

-…...-Ren solo opto por quedarse callado.

Todos regresaron a sus clases después de aquel espeluznante apagón misterioso aunque para Ren, Syo, Masato, Natsuki, Otoya y Carla fue mas espeluznante pues ellos estuvieron siendo perseguidos por ella.

En la clase S tocaron a la puerta ya después de varios minutos de haber entrado, para ser exactos 25 minutos.

-Sabe que hora es?- dijo Hyuga-sensei enojado a la persona en la puerta.

-Ammmmm...!HORA DE AVENTURA¡- Dijo Arantza en tono divertido. Todos quisieron soltar una risa pero ante un hyuga-sensei enojado nadie se quiso arriesgar.

-!DEJESE DE PAYASADAS¡-grito hyuga-sensei

-Oiga, tranquilo viejo- dijo Arantza divertida.

-!NO LA DEJARE ENTRAR A MI CLASE¡- dijo Hyuga-sensei.

-Puff... mire como me muero. !ME DESANGRO¡- dijo Arantza fingiendo.

Hyuga-sensei iba a hablar pero se escucho un !BOM¡ a unos metros del salón.

-Jujujuju, tic tac de nuevo- dijo Arantza.

Hyuga-sensei salió y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo menos, Ren, Syo y Tokiya se quedaron ahí.

-Arantza- dijo Ren intentando atraparla

-!Oh no, no, no¡- dijo Arantza retrocediendo.

-!DONDE ESTA?¡- entro alguien abriendo la puerta haciendo que Arantza se golpeara con ella. Cayo en el suelo sentada sobándose la cabeza.

-Creo que la atrapaste- dijo Otoya.

-No, aun no- dijo Carla con cadenas y un candado en la mano.

Minutos después se podía observar a todos con arañazos incluyendo a Tokiya, y a una Arantza amarrada a un silla con las cadenas y el candando que tenia Carla.

-Por que siempre terminan involucrándome?- Pregunto Tokiya.

-Todos aquí terminamos involucrándonos y en cosas de vida o muerte - dijo Ren fastidiado.

-No te quejes Jinguji- dijo Masato molesto con Ren.

-HAHAHAHAHA- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Arantza empezó a reír como maniática.

-De que se ríe?- pregunto otro fastidiado, Syo.

-Si supiera lo diría - dijo Carla fastidiada de lo que tiene que lidiar con Arantza.

-Chicos- dijo Otoya.

-!QUE?¡- dijeron Ren, Masato, Tokiya, Syo y Carla a la vez.

-Ella escapo- dijo Natsuki con su alegría característica.

-!LA MATARE¡- Grito Carla con unas tijeras en la mano.

-Waaaaaa, Carla no ella simplemente esta bajo los efectos del chocolate- dijo Otoya tratando de quitarle las tijeras a Carla.

-!CON EFECTOS DE CHOCOLATE O NO LO HARE¡- Grito Carla aun con las tijeras.

-No, no lo harás- dijo Syo quitándole las tijeras.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco todos acordaron separarse para buscarla. Después de algunas horas todos volvieron al cuarto de Carla y Arantza antes del toque de queda. Nadie había visto ni un rastro de ella.

-Falta Tokiya- dijo Otoya.

-De seguro como es un amargado ni la busco y se fue a quien sabe donde- dijo Carla.

-O tal vez encontró a Arantza e incluso ahorita estén en el cuarto de el...en su cama...desnudos- dijo Ren con su sonrisa de siempre. - Estan haciendo...- Jinguji fue interrumpido por un zapato en su cara.

-!Pervertido¡- dijo Carla. Todos estaban sonrojados y se preguntaban como podíaRen hablar tan frescamente de eso.

-Solo dije la realidad y me golpean con un zapato, además yo si lo haría y nos expulsarían y lo haríamos …...-Dijo Jinguji con su sonrisa antes de ser golpeado con la puerta.

-Karma- dijo Masato intentando no reír.

En la puerta se encontraba un Tokiya siendo abrazado por Arantza como mono, los dos con las ropas desacomodadas.

-!PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- Grito Carla volteando hacia Ren al igual que todos. -!QUE LE HISCISTES?!- Grito Carla queriendo golpear a Tokiya, pero un Otoya sonrojado la sostuvo.

Tokiya entro y dejo a Arantza en la cama que creyó suya (la negra con otros colores).

-Mmmm...me duele mucho- dijo Arantza.

-Tokiya no te creí así - dijo Ren con su sonrisa pervertida.

-De que hablan?- pregunto Tokiya.-¡ESPERA! …...No paso nada- dijo Tokiya mas frio que un hielo.

-Entonces que ocurrió?- pregunto Carla ya un poco mas calmada.

-Iba buscándola por los arboles, supuse que estaría por ahí pues siempre le gusta estar en ellos. Cuando iba a rendirme ella salió de la nada y cayo encima de mi y no me soltaba intente hacer de todo y siguió como mono encima de mi - dijo Tokiya (AQUÍ HAHY GATO ENCERRADO Y NO, NO ES EL QUE ESTA EN LA BOLSA DE REGALO).

-Te estaré vigilando Ichinose- dijo Carla mirándolo.

-Tienes una venda?- pregunto Tokiya.

-Emmmm...si, Te lastimaste?- pregunto Carla.

-Ella- dijo Tokiya aun con su tono frio.

Tokiya se puso a curarle el brazo a la loca de Arantza mientras lo demás lo observaban, Natsuki y Ren lo observaban de forma rara.

-Bueno antes de que se vayan, de una vez les digo no se como este mañana la loca así que no es mi responsabilidad- dijo Carla.

Otoya, Masato y Syo salieron a sus directas habitaciones, mientras que Ren y Natsuki seguían mirando raro a Tokiya y Carla se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡NATSUKI VAMONOS YA! -grito Syo fuera de la habitación.

-¡SIII!- dijo Natsuki con su tono alegre característico de el.

En la habitación de Carla aun se encontraban Ren y Tokiya, se encontraban en un silencio incomodo. Cuando Tokiya termino de vendar el brazo de Arantza salió sin decir nada y Ren le siguió.

-Incluso dormida haces que la gente se pelee- dijo Carla.

Al día siguiente en a cafetería se encontraba una medio dormida Arantza en una mesa.

-¡HOLA!-dijo Carla.

-Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Ren.

-Ni idea- dijo Carla.

Todos se sentaron y vieron que la envolvía un aura de depresión. Toco el timbre.

-¡Todos por favor de ir a sus respectivos lugares en donde presentaran su canción!- Dijo Ringo-sensei por el altavoz.

-Mierda, ahora tendré que ingeniármelas en unos 15 minutos- dijo Arantza despertando de su depresión.

-¡No terminaste la canción?!- dijo Syo.

-Genio, te recuerdo que …...sinceramente no se por que no hice nada ayer... a decir verdad no recuerdo nada de mas después del chocolate- dijo Arantza

-¡AHORA SI LA MATO!- Dijo Carla.

-En verdad no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Natsuki.

-Emmmm...solo algunas paredes pintadas...una canción que iba como kagome y no recuerdo mas...y los arboles- dijo Arantza. -Esto me huele a Psyche- dijo Arantza un poco molesta.

Todos cayeron estilo anime.

-Mejor vámonos ya antes de que la mate- dijo Carla.

-Adiós- dijo Arantza.

-Entonces no presentaras tu canción?- pregunto Syo.

-Si no lo haces podemos hacer cosas mas divertidas- dijo Ren con su sonrisa.

-¡La presentare!- dijo Arantza y desapareció ante la propuesta de Ren.

En la clase A pasaron 3 personas y después le toco a Carla.

-Esto es Kocchi muite baby. ( watch?v=Xzo-IWhgGvM)

Ella empezó a bailar y cantar su corazón. Era maravillosa y Otoya estaba babeando en pocas palabras mientras que Masato solo estaba sonrojado.

Todo el tiempo te haces el tonto  
y haces que me sienta un poco perdida  
quiero hacer cosas que no te diría  
como esto y aquello  
espera... ¿Cuales cosas?

*Iba genial, Arantza miraba desde el pasillo mas cercano su actuación pues eran diferentes lugares para lo de la clase A y lo de la Clase S*

Todos los chicos son muy tontos  
¿de seguro piensas en algo pervertido?  
eres del tipo que no mentiría  
lo veo en tu cara, ¡hey! ¿Estas bien?

*-Ren, miran se inspiro en ti para la canción- dijo Arantza riendo*

Sin encontrar alguna explicación  
es como si no pudiéramos  
hablar

eh?

Antes de hablar de algún romance  
¿ya te haz puesto a pensarlo?  
Ahhh! eres tan  
torpe

*-Todos sabemos que Otoya es algo torpe- dijo Arantza para si misma*

¡Hey!

Vamos, mira esto Baby  
no puedes decir que no  
Lo estoy diciendo enserio esta vez  
Y con mis delicados labios  
besos besos cautivadores  
y te hare mi esclavo  
y no podrás escaparte

*-Syo de seguro esta muriendo- dijo Arantza*

ah

come onbaby!

ahhh!

Todo el tiempo eres un terco  
no puedo ser honesta ¡ya que mas da!  
quiero que me abraces y me digas "te quiero"  
bromeaba  
espera ¡que estas haciendo!

No me digas que me apure  
o no habrá una buena atmosfe-ra  
verdad

No te perdonare que me apures  
para que me dejes esperando-te  
eres culpable

hey

Vamos, mira esto Baby  
no puedes decir que no  
por que te pondré en buen animo

Y con estas hermosas piernas  
te pediré que me adores  
y te hare mi esclavo  
y no podrás ser tímido

*-Esto va para Masato- dijo Arantza riéndose con mas ganas*

Las palabras no alcanzan para  
expresarte este gran signo de  
co-razon

que podre hacer si mi corazón  
ya se esta acelerando ah~  
eres culpable

hey

Mira mas de esto Baby  
y no me hagas repetirlo  
por que ya no me importara

Y si de alguna manera  
pienso en ti por un momento  
Esto... olvida lo que te dije

¿Qué te pasa?  
¿Algún problema?

Termino la canción y todos estaban sin palabras. Otoya seguía babeando a medio mundo y Masato estaba sonrojado mientras que en la clase S, Syo intentaba calmar a su latente corazón.

-Bien Carla- chan, te puedes retirar- dijo Ringo-sensei con emoción desbordante pues la canción daba felicidad y eso es lo que se buscaba en SaotomeGakuen.

Carla salió de ahí ya cambiada con su uniforme para ir a la primera pantalla que diera a las canciones de los de clase S. Le preocupaba su amiga pues ella ni había escrito ni una sola palabra y tendría que improvisar durante la canción, aunque ella sabia que podía.

-Segura pasaras?- pregunto Syo.

-Si, improvisare- dijo Arantza.

-Lo vuelo a repetir podemos hacer cosas mas divertidas- dijo Ren.

-Pervertido- susurro Arantza.

-Le toca señorita Arantza- dijo Hyuga-sensei aun con un poco de enojo de ayer.

-Por una o dos cosas que dije se enoja- dijo Arantza subiendo al escenario.

No tenia ni idea de que haría, solo improvisaría y tal vez algún que otro paso de baile es lo que pensaba ella. La música empezó.

…...

Continuara.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por favor. Se que no he subido ya en mucho tiempo pero por la escuela o que si la computadora no me deja y me cierra Word después de 6 paginas. PERO YA TENGO NUEVO COMPUTADORA Y YA ENCONTRE COMO ESCRIBIR PUES ESTA NO TIENE WORD. EL DEFECTO SON LOS SIGNOS PERO LO DEMAS ESTA BIEN. En verdad ya estare escribiendo mas seguido si no esque la depresión me come (me entere de algo que me mato) o me estoy desangrando o si no por que me perdi en el sendero de la vida (los que vean naruto entenderán) o se me cruzo el gato negro etcétera. GRACIAS PERDONDEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y SIGNOS Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO._


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero que les guste. Es raro, pero poco a poco se va descubriendo cosas de las dos chica Protagonistas y las cosas están cambiando mucho de sentido.

Uta no prince sama no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 15.

Normal Pov.

"Ella vivía asustada, paranoica, sola, triste y completamente vacía. Era amable, intentaba conseguir lo que le faltaba pero como todo lo que ella tenia, lo perdió poco a poco. Su amabilidad fue desapareciendo al igual que la ella de ese tiempo convirtiéndose en alguien opuesta a lo que era. "

Caminaba hacia el escenario con paso firme, pensando en que iria a cantar. (La canción es Shadeflame=variation- IA)

La música empezó.

_**Si, ahora en lo descolorido**_  
_**se oculto la bruma**_

"Ella creía firmemente después de perder de vista su yo, que este mundo era descolorido."

_**porque mis deseos se cumplieron **_  
_**desde ahora lo celebrare **_  
_**incluso en lo mejor esto es terrible**_  
_**Por que en este mundo hay un lado inferior.**_

"Tenia esperanza de que alguno de sus deseos se cumpliera, eso era terrible, aquellos deseos fueron muriendo poco a poco."

_**El amor de ayer**_  
_**desde hoy es mi enemigo **_  
_**"ES GENIAL" me dijeron. **_  
_**No se puede evitar.**_

"El poco amor que tenia se convirtió en odio, ella solo escuchaba a aquella gente decirle que era genial el poder olvidar aquel sentimiento"

_**Traicionada por lo que vi con esos ojos**_  
_**intentando olvidar y huyendo siempre.**_  
_**A este paso en las sombras**_  
_**ahora aun, estoy a tiempo**_

"Tenia esperanza, confiaba en lo que veía y cuando menos se dio cuenta fue traicionada por lo que creía. Siempre intento olvidar y huir para ser feliz."

_**!No quiero ser odiada!**_

"Siempre era insultada por las personas "normales", nunca podía salir a jugar, era odiada y no sabia el porque, de aquel deseo apareció aquella chica que solo ella podía ver y hablarle"

_**Si pierdo algo y puedo ser fuerte**_  
_**esta mano izquierda te daré.**_  
_**!No tengo emociones**_  
_**a mi incierto corazón hice ambiguo!**_

"Ella perdía todo pero desde aquella chica que apareció y le mentía enseñándole cosas que eran falsas ,cosas que la lastimaban mas de lo que ella soportaba, ella perdió muchas mas cosas. Con el tiempo cambio e hizo a su incierto corazón ambiguo, solo confiaba en aquella chica que era invisible para los demás, aunque la daño era la única que tenia"

_**Si ahora en descolorido **_  
_**se escondió la bruma.**_

"Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquella chica le mentía por su propio bien y con el tiempo se encariño de ella. Era la única persona que la ayudaba y que la entendía después de que todas las personas la odiaban."

_**Porque**_ _**el mundo cambio **_  
_**desde ahora estaremos juntas.**_  
_**Incluso en lo mejor a fuera **_  
_**la gente muere por la enfermedad de la moda.**_

"El mundo fue cambiando, ellas dos estarían juntas pasara lo que pasara. "

_**El enemigo de ayer **_  
_**desde hoy soy yo misma.**_  
_**Busque el significado de la vida,**_  
_**no se puede evitar.**_

"A todos los odiaba pero era por que le tomaba importancia, entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona que la odiaba era ella misma por escuchar lo que los demás le decían"

_**Traicionada por lo que vi con aquellos ojos.**_  
_**Suspirando con lo que queda en mi pecho siempre.**_  
_**A este paso la bruma**_  
_**es hora de que todo lo queme.**_

"Fue traicionada por si misma y por toda las personas que quería y en quienes creían. Ella recordaría todo pero lo ignoraría y le demostraría a aquellas personas que aunque fuera distinta era mejor que ellos."

_**!Esquivo los golpes de arrepentimiento!**_

"Lo poco de la parte buena que le quedaba le decía que se arrepintiera de pensar aquellas cosas y confiar en aquella chica invisible para los demás. Su parte de razonamiento le decía que seria su perdición"

_**Sin haber perdido nada, aun así**_  
_**esta mano derecha te daré.**_  
_**Ya he abandonado mis emociones .**_  
_**A mi incierto corazón **_  
_**hice ambiguo**_

"Ella creería en esa chica. Con un corazón sin emociones pudo soportar estar en aquel lugar en el cual no quiere regresar"

_**Si en lo descolorido y en el pasado **_  
_**se oculto la bruma.**_

"Todo era igual para ella. Incluso llego a pensar en escapar por medio de la muerte"

_**Traicionada por lo que vi con esos ojos.**_  
_**Intentando olvidar y huyendo siempre.**_  
_**Hasta**_ _**que la bruma se queme **_  
_**me queda un poco de tiempo**_

"Todo desaparecería en poco tiempo, quería que fuera su fin. Todo quería que terminara hasta que apareció un poco de fe frente a ella"

_**!Lanzo**_ _**un golpe de arrepentimiento!**_  
_**Si pierdo**__**algo **_  
_**y puedo ser fuerte**_  
_**esta vida te daré.**_

"Se arrepentía de haber querido escapar por medio de la muerte. No iba a dejar que perdiera algo de nuevo"

_**!No tengo emociones!**_  
_**a mi incierto corazón**_  
_**Hice ambiguo**_

"Seguiría sin emociones, junto con su incierto corazón y con las dos gotas de fe que tenia"

_**Lo que perdí **_  
_**me di cuenta **_  
_**de esas cosas**_  
_**todo esto te lo daré**_

"Se dio cuenta que había cosas importantes que perdió y no las recuperaría pero firmemente, aquella chica crearía nuevas cosas importantes, cosas que le ayudaran a expresarse y decirle a todo el mundo que ella existía y que aunque fuera diferente era mejor que aquellas personas que la traicionaron y la odiaron"

_**Mis sentimientos **_  
_**ya **_  
_**abandone. **_  
_**A mi incierto corazón **_  
_**hice ambiguo**_

"Seria ella, seria a su manera y viviría a su forma"

_**Si, en lo descolorido y **_  
_**en el pasado **_  
_**se oculto la bruma.**_

"En lo descolorido y en el pasado se ocultaría todo lo malo. No aseguraba que pudiera ser feliz pero ella creía que afuera de ese lugar seria diferente. Lo creía, pero por mas que aun lo intentaba seguía siendo una rosa rota"

Fin Normal pov.

Arantzapov.

La canción empezaba a sonar. Quería hacer la canción feliz pero por mas que lo intentaba llegaban a mi mente imágenes de aquel tiempo. Donde perdí de vista mi propio yo. Por que estoy viviendo aun? Hay esperanza? Quien soy? Tengo futuro?. Son las preguntas que me atacaban mientras cantaba. Cantaba con mi corazón...o lo que quedaba de el. Fue en algún momento de la canción en que no soportaba mas el recordar y fue cuando psyche utilizo mi cuerpo para que nadie sospechara. Dolía mucho el que lo utilizara, pero eso me recordaba que estaba viva. Ella termino parte de la canción. No recuerdo que paso después de que ella tomo el control, escuche que cantaba pero después llego un momento en el que ya no era consiente.

Fin Arantzapov.

Normal Pov.

-Blanco- murmuraba Arantza -Mucha luz-se puso una mano en lo ojos.

-Que le ocurrio?- se escucho decir a una voz.

-Despues de haber terminado la cancion ella se desmayo-dijo otra voz.

-Le ha pasado esto antes?-una tercera voz.

-No- contesto una voz femenina -Si- contesto Arantza al mismo tiempo.

-!WAAAAAA DESPERTO!-grito la voz femenina corriendo a abrazarla -Estabamos preocupados, eres una tonta, mugre y loca que asusta a la gente de la nada y te despiertas de la nada y aksmlkafjaflkdj-segui hablando Carla.

-Ya, ya, perdon por haberlos asustado- dijo Arantza.

-!Se golpeo la cabeza?!-dijo Carla tocando su frente o cualquier parte de la cabeza de arantza para ver si habia algo mal.

-Carla estoy bien- dijo Arantza con una venita de enfado.

-Hasta Tokiya esta aquí-dijo Arantzadespues de observar toda la habitacion y ademas darse cuenda de que estaba en la enfermeria.

-Hmp- dijo Tokiya.

-Preocupastes a todos - dijo Carla mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Arantza-Ademas el fue el que trajo hasta aquí-Ante este comentario, Arantzaescupio el agua.

-!Que...!-dijo Arantzaviendolo.

-Creo que la dejastes sin palabras, icchi- dijo Ren. Ante esto Tokiyasonrio.

-No, me sorprende que el "gran" Tokiya me haya ayudado cuando es mas amargo que un limon- dijo Arantza. Algunos soltaron unas pequeñas risas.

-Hahahahahahahahha-Se escucho aquella risa que todos conocian.

-Saotome ya que esta aquí le tengo que decir algo-dijo Arantza antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-Si?- dijo Saotomeintersado, pues estas dos chicas solo le traian sorpresas.

-Quiero dejar de ser cantante para ser compositora-Dijo Arantza sorprendiendo a todos.

-Esta segura de lo que esta diciendo señorita Arantza?-pregunto Saotome.

-Si- dijo Arantza. Ante esta respuesta Carla se fue y Otoya, Masato y Syo fueron a buscarla y a ver si estaba bien. Despues de un rato en la enfermería se quedaron solo Ren, Tokiya y Natsuki.

-Estas segura de eso?- pregunto Ren.

-Ehhh... si- dijo Arantza.

-Creo que Carla se enojo- dijo Natsuki triste.

-Si, lo se, pero esto lo hago por mi propio bien- dice Arantza.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Tokiya.

-La curiosidad mato al gato sabes?- dijo Arantza sonriendo.

-Hmp- dijo Tokiya.

-Digamos que quiero cantar pero también quiero componer, pero por ahorita necesito componer para descubrir algo- dijo Arantza y los tres chicos se le quedaron mirando algo extrañados.

&/Mientras tanto con Carla/&

-Estas bien?-pregunto Otoya.

-Si- dijo Carla

-Deberías de convencerla- dijo Syo.

-No, esta bien si ella quiere componer supongo que tiene sus razones y espero que sean buenas- dijo Carla

-Seguro que son buenas- dijo Masato.

-Quieren ir por un helado o algo así?- pregunto Carla.

-Ehh si- dijo Otoya.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Syo.

-Si- dijo Masato.

-Waaaa Masato siempre eres tan serio y muy formal-Dijo Carla tomándolo del brazo -Deberías de dejarlo de ser-dijo Carla con una gran sonrisa - oh por lo menos con nosotros- lo miro-...!EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR PAGA!-dijo Carla corriendo.

-Waaaa- Otoya le siguió.

-No me quedare atrás- dijo Syo

-...Son unos niños- dijo Masato -Pero yo no quiero pagar- dijo empezando a correr.

&/AL DIA SIGUIENTE/&

-Hola a todos- dijo Arantza llegando a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos y Carla.

-Ya esas mejor?-pregunto Carla

-Si- dijo Arantza.

-Hoy será tu primer día de ser compositora?- pregunto Syo.

-Si- dijo Arantza.

-Te cambiara de clase?-pregunto Tokiya.

-No te libraras tan fácil de mi -dijo Arantza con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu...?-Ren fue interrumpido.

-He compuesto antes para cantantes-dijo Arantza.

-Que?!-Pregunto Otoya.

-Si, antes componía para cantantes y para mi misma, pero lo tuve que dejar-dijo Arantza.

Mientras que los chicos intentaban procesar un poco de información toco el timbre.

Ya cada quien en su respectiva clases. Los senseis empezaron a hablar.(Doble Pov, R=Ringo y H=Hyuga)

R:Todos estuvieron muy bien ayer.

H:Pasaremos a el siguiente proyecto.

R:El siguiente será de componer y cantar. Pero..

H:esta ves se decidirán las parejas por medio

R:Cordel rojo del destino.

H:Esto funciona que cada uno toma un lado del cordel y buscan al que sostiene el otro lado.

R:Así que tomen un extremo.

Todos tomaron un extremo del cordel.

Carla y Arantza: !ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

* * *

Perdonen faltas de ortografía. Esperen el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
